fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Shivn/Fendrufka Piecyka Gazowego
Prolog Kolejne uderzenie i kolejna fala bólu. - Gdzie ona jest? – odezwała się postać ukryta w cieniu. Był to chłodny, niski, z wyczuwalną władczą nutą męski głos. Endon, jeden z „Wyrzutków” został pojmany kilka tygodni temu. Od tamtego czasu codziennie doświadczał kolejnych tortur mających na celu zmuszenie go do podania miejsc, w których ukrywają się jego pobratymcy. Dziś było tak samo. On jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Nogi miał spętane w okolicach kostek, a ręce przy nadgarstkach. Podwieszony na łańcuchu przypiętym do sufitu zwisał bezwładnie jakby był kukłą. Nie miał już sił. Lekko uniósł głowę, by móc spojrzeć na swojego oprawcę. Przygaszone, zielone oczy nie wyrażały emocji. - Nigdy nie wydam swoich braci i sióstr. – powiedział cichym, ochrypłym głosem. Kolejny cios. Ciało bezpretensjonalnie przyjęło uderzenie i lekko zakołysało się na łańcuchu. Z płuc Endona dobył się głośny wydech i krótki szarpany kaszel. Strużka krwi pociekła z ust. - Jesteś głupcem Endonie. Mógłbyś zakończyć te tortury, a także pomóc swoim pobratymcom, jeśli tylko zdradzisz mi ich miejsce pobytu – odezwał się kat. - Pomóc?... – Chwila ciszy. – Życie w niewoli to nie życie... Rób ze mną co chcesz... nie powiem ci, gdzie są... Pięść przecięła powietrze z głośnym świstem. Tym razem cios był silniejszy i wymierzony w okolice splotu słonecznego. Ciało zerwało się z łańcucha i z cichym łupnięciem uderzyło o ścianę, po czym opadło na podłogę celi. Endon stracił przytomność. Z cienia wyszedł Vortixx w srebrno-zielonej zbroi. Z pogardą spojrzał na leżącego Wyrzutka, po czym opuścił celę. Rozdział I Ogromne, płonące drzewo przewaliło się, niszcząc kilka chatek. Wszędzie panował chaos. Le-Matoranie biegali we wszystkie strony starając się chronić swój dobytek przed płomieniami. Krzyki wołania o pomoc zagłuszały wszystko. Pożar ogarnął całą wioskę i jej okolice. Cały las był zagrożony. ''- Ten demon! Wyrzutek! To on! Powstrzymać go! – krzyczał jeden z Matoran i nerwowo wskazywał ręką w stronę zgarbionej postaci rzucającej we wszystkie strony falami ognia.'' Zebrał się mały oddział Matoran i ruszył na nieprzyjaciela. Gdy tylko podeszli na odległość dwudziestu kroków, postać zwróciła się w ich stronę i jednym podmuchem gorąca stopiła ich pancerze, broń, maski i usmażyła tkankę mięśniową. Matoranie padli na ziemie wrzeszcząc i miotając się w agonii. - Nie! Aisha przebudziła się z krzykiem. Cała była zlana potem, dyszała, serce biło znacznie szybciej. Całe ciało ja paliło. Czuła się tak, jakby była na miejscu tych Matoran. „''To tylko zły sen. Tylko zły sen...” - próbowała się uspokoić. Po chwili wrócił normalny rytm oddechu i bicia serca. Wstała z posłania. Nocowała w małej jaskini. Podeszła do wyjścia i wpatrywała się w bezchmurne niebo oświetlone przez bliźniacze księżyce oraz liczne gwiazdy. Od jakiegoś czasu musiała bez przerwy zmieniać miejsce pobytu. Jej przyjaciel – Endon został złapany kilka tygodni wcześniej. Wiedziała, że kolejne oddziały zostały wysłane by złapać ją i innych Wyrzutków. Nigdzie nie była bezpieczna. Teraz znajdowała się na górzystej wysepce o nazwie Seres. Był to ośrodek głównie zbrojeniowy. Każdy kto potrzebował broni, mógł tu znaleźć coś dla siebie. Od najróżniejszej broni białej, aż do palnej. Pracowało tu też wielu wynalazców, a przynajmniej oni siebie tak nazywali. Ich produkty nie zawsze były bezpieczne, ale miały bardzo niską cenę. Aisha potrzebowała broni. Bardzo jej potrzebowała. Nie miała pojęcia jak inaczej mogłaby się obronić, gdyby i ją mieli pojmać. Niestety nie miała waluty tu obowiązującej. Najchętniej przyjmowano widgety lub wartościowe kruszce, ale wielu kupców stosowało też transakcje wymiany. Poza kilkoma szmatami nie miała ze sobą nic. Musiała więc ukraść dogodną broń i jak najszybciej ulotnić się z wyspy. Był to chyba jedyny sposób, który zresztą jej się nie podobał. Byłby to kolejny czyn pogarszający wizerunek Wyrzutków. Chociaż, czy można być uważanym za kogoś jeszcze gorszego? Ciężko westchnęła. Chłodne nocne powietrze lekko połaskotało ją w gardło. Było to przyjemne uczucie, odprężające po całym tym stresie walki o codzienne przeżycie. Był środek nocy. Stolica wyspy - Tageold, znajdowała się dwa dni marszu od miejsca pobytu Aishy. Oczywistym było, że tam, w wielkim tłumie najłatwiej było zwinąć coś porządnego jednocześnie będąc niezauważonym. Jednak nie miała już czasu na tak długą podróż. Zdecydowała się pójść do najbliższego miasta. Podeszła do posłania, które było właściwie tylko kocem położonym na ziemi. Zwinęła go. Następnie wyjęła z małego plecaka połatany ciemnobrązowy płaszcz, a na jego miejsce wepchnęła koc. Narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i zapięła go pod szyją. Opuściła jaskinię i skierowała się na wschód. Widziała dym ulatujący znad drzew, przypuszczała więc, że gdzieś tam jest miasto. Szła już kilkanaście minut. Las był spokojny, nadal pogrążony we śnie. Tylko gdzieniegdzie można było zauważyć cienie przemykających nocnych rahi, które bały się podejść bliżej. Powoli zbierały się ciemne chmury, przesłaniając księżyce i gwiazdy. Zaczął padać drobny deszczyk. Aisha zarzuciła kaptur na głowę i dalej kierowała się w stronę miasteczka, a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Wcześniej las wydawał się być spokojny i bezpieczny. Teraz zapanował w nim gęsty mrok przerywany jedynie wstęgami szarawej mgły. Krople uderzające o liście wytwarzały wszechobecny szum. Było to trochę tak, jakby drzewa między sobą szeptały i spiskowały. Aisha czuła niepokój w sercu. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Deszcz się nasilał. To i ograniczone pole widzenia udaremniało jakiekolwiek próby szybszego przemieszczania się. W tym wypadku Aisha szczelniej okryła się płaszczem i brnęła dalej przed siebie pośród ciemnego lasu. Usłyszała głośny trzask. Obróciła się i w odległości kilkunastu kroków dojrzała kontury wysokiej postaci odzianej w czerń. Ukłucie strachu przeszyło jej serce. Adrenalina od razu dodała sił. Zaczęła biec tak szybko jak tylko mogła, nie zważając na drogę. Kilka razy oglądała się za siebie – postać nadal za nią podążała. Wtedy zaczepiła nogą o wystający korzeń i zwichnęła ją w kostce. Przewróciła się i przeturlała kilka kroków. Na nieszczęście, uderzyła bokiem o spory kamień. Na kilka chwil straciła oddech, zamknęła oczy z bólu. Zmęczona, ze zwichniętą nogą, obolałym bokiem, oblepiona liśćmi i z padającym na nią deszczem leżała na ziemi głośno dysząc, czekając aż prześladowca ją złapie i zrobi z nią co chce. W pewnym momencie wszystko ucichło. Nie czuła już padających na nią kropel, szum deszczu oddalił się, ogarnęło ją ciepło, tak różne od tego jakie znała. Czuła, że ktoś się w nią wpatrywał. Wiedziała, że to ten prześladowca. Poczuła rękę dotykającą jej ramienia, a także energię przepływającą do jej ciała. W kilka chwil wróciły jej wszystkie siły, zniknął ból w boku i ze skręconej kostki. Aisha nadal była przerażona. Ten ktoś był inny. Miał moc, prawdziwą, i w dodatku w pełni ją kontrolował! Chciała się dowiedzieć kim on jest, ale strach paraliżował ciało. „''Masz czyste, dobre serce.” – usłyszała głęboki męski głos w swojej głowie. – „''Gdy spotkasz na swojej drodze zagubionego wojownika, nie uciekaj. Pomóż mu odnaleźć drogę. Od tego będzie zależeć wasza przyszłość.” Głos zniknął z jej głowy. Odczekała jeszcze chwilę i otworzyła oczy. Nigdzie nie widziała już prześladowcy. Deszcz minął, a słońce wysyłało pierwsze złociste promienie. Aisha podniosła się i otrzepała płaszcz z liści. Już chciał ruszyć dalej, gdy dostrzegła mały skórzany woreczek leżący na ziemi obok jej stopy. Schyliła się i podniosła go. W środku było kilka drogocennych kamieni. Uśmiechnęła się. „Dziękuję” – pomyślała. ---- Miasteczko leżało na niskim zboczu. Od zachodu ograniczone wznoszącą się górą, od północy przez bagna, miało jedynie dwa wejścia: południowy szlak oraz drogę na wschód prowadzącą do portu morskiego. Aisha postanowiła sprawiać wrażenie osoby przybywającej ze stolicy, dlatego wybrała południową bramę. Przed samym wejściem naciągnęła kaptur na głowę. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie chciała być rozpoznana. Skakdi stojący na warcie przyglądał się jej uważnie, ale nie podjął żadnych działań. Najwidoczniej uznał ją za kolejnego wędrownego kupca. Mieszkańcy dopiero opuszczali swoje domy i kierowali się do centrum miasta, więc Aisha też tam poszła. Trafiła na dość spory rynek, gdzie sprzedawcy rozkładali swoje stragany, oczywiści większość prezentowała broń. Dziewczyna była jednak pewna, że na zwykłym targowisku nie znajdzie broni jej odpowiadającej. Podeszła do jakiegoś Vortixx i uprzejmie zapytała: - Przepraszam. Gdzie mogę znaleźć najlepsze bronie w tym miasteczku? Mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. „''Cholera.”-pomyślała.-„''Chyba wie kim jestem.” Już chciał wszcząć alarm, gdy wtrącił się pewien Skakdi. Lekko zgarbiony, nosił czarno-zielony pancerz, opierał się na lasce. - Spokojnie – zwrócił się do Vortixx, a następnie do mnie: – Panienko, z chęcią pokażę pani mój zakład. Powiadają, że tworzę dobre bronie. – Uśmiechnął się. Vortixx wydawał się być niezadowolony. Dostałby za Aishę sporą nagrodę, ale najwidoczniej nie było to równowartościowe podpadnięciu uprzejmemu Skakdiemu. Dziewczyna poszła za swoim wybawcą. Przeszli kilka uliczek i trafili do małego, ale schludnego dwupiętrowego mieszkanka. Rzemieślnik wyjął klucze, pogrzebał chwilę przy zamku i otworzył drzwi. Gestem zaprosił Aishę do środka. Wewnątrz było ciemno. Dwa klaśnięcia i nagle przyjemne, jasno-zielone światło z kamieni świetlnych zalało całe pomieszczenie. Naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych stała szeroka lada, a na ścianie za nią wisiała półka z wieloma przedmiotami: mieczami, maczugami, zbrojami, hełmami. Po prawej stronie lady wąskie schodki prowadziły na wyższy poziom budynku, zapewne do sypialni właściciela. Z tyłu za ladą znajdowały się lekko uchylone drzwi. Aisha dostrzegła w nich kowadło i średniej wielkości młot. - Nie musisz się bać. – Aisha wzdrygnęła się gdy usłyszała głos Skakdiego. Przez chwilę zapomniała, że nie była sama. – Nazywam się Diorm. Wiem, że jesteś Wyrzutkiem, ale nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia. Nie musisz się przedstawiać. Nie dziękuj też za pomoc. Kup co potrzebujesz i opuść to miasto. Nie potrzebujemy kłopotów od służb porządkowych – powiedział już trochę ostrzejszym głosem. – Jakiej broni potrzebujesz? - Nie za dużej, lekkiej, poręcznej, a jednocześnie wystarczająco dobrej, bym mogła się sama obronić. – stanowczo odpowiedziała. - Hmm... – Skakdi podrapał się po brodzie. Uważnie przyjrzał się posturze Aishy. – Zwykły miecz będzie zły... topór za ciężki... maczuga nieporęczna... a może... – Przestał mówić i pokuśtykał do pracowni. Przez kilka minut nie wychodził. Aisha trochę się niecierpliwiła. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić miasto i wyspę. W końcu Skakdi wrócił. Położył na ladzie dwa srebrne, lśniące haki wspinaczkowe. Odezwał się: - Tak wiem, wyglądają jak zwykłe haki wspinaczkowe – uśmiechnął się. – Ale nie są takie zwykłe. Zrobiłem je z bardzo rzadkiego i wytrzymałego i materiału. Nie wiem czy znalazłaby się broń, która mogłaby je zniszczyć. Są świetnie wyważone, bardzo dobrze trzymają się w rękach, no i są nieduże, możesz je trzymać praktycznie wszędzie. Jest tylko jeden minus – cena. Nie wiem czy jesteś w stanie za nie zapłacić w normalny sposób – dokończył i jeszcze raz dokładnie przyjrzał się Aishy. - Nawet na to nie licz – szybko ucięła Aisha. Wyjęła z woreczka trzy drogocenne kamienie i położyła je na blacie. – Tyle starczy? Skakdi szerzej otworzył oczy. Dawno nie widział takiej sumki. -Skąd... A zresztą nieważne. Bierz haki i więcej się tu nie pojawiaj. Następnym razem nie będę cię ratował przed schwytaniem – powiedział i zgarnął kamienie. Aisha schowała broń do plecaka. Podziękowała i wyszła z zakładu. Słońce już prawie osiągnęło zenit. Skierowała się do portu. Na szczęście było tu wiele łodzi. Bez problemu znalazła mały, tani kuter. Podpity sprzedawca nie sprawiał problemów. Przyjął zapłatę i uradowany udał się do karczmy. Idealnie z odpływem, Aisha opuściła Seres. Skierowała łódź na południowy wschód, ku kontynentowi Ferran-Nui. Rozdział II Tępy ból głowy. Ciężkie powietrze przetaczało się przez płuca wydając przy tym okropny, charczący dźwięk. Nierówny rytm bicia serca nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Cichy szmer strumyka działał usypiająco, jednak mężczyzna przemógł się i powoli otworzył oczy. Leżał na niskiej trawie na małej polance wśród drzew. Złocistoczerwone promienie słońca prześwitywały przez konary drzew. Było już późne popołudnie. Spróbował wstać, ale mięśnie nóg odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Podczołgał się więc do strumyka. Nabrał trochę wody w dłonie i kilkukrotnie ochlapał twarz. W żaden sposób nie poprawiło to samopoczucia. Próbował ustabilizować oddech, ale i to spełzło na niczym. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w wodzie. Nosił ciemnoczerwoną kanohi Hau. Nagle poczuł silne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Wydał z siebie krótki wrzask, przycisnął rękę do klatki piersiowej i skulił się na ziemi. Po kilku minutach ból minął. Wciąż leżąc, wyprostował się i przeczołgał pod najbliższe drzewo. Oparł się o pień i zapadł w niespokojny sen. ---- ''Zimna stal przebiła serce. Czuł, jak życie opuszcza jego ciało. Zimno powoli rozlewało się od klatki piersiowej do kończyn. Każde kolejne słabe uderzenie serca sprawiało dodatkowy ból. Ostatni raz spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika. Z przerażeniem ujrzał swoją twarz - chłodną i niewyrażającą żadnych emocji. Obraz ten powtarzał się bez przerwy, coraz bardziej wwiercając się w psychikę mężczyzny i zwiększając ból głowy. ---- Obudził się. Była ciemna noc. Chmury zakrywały większość gwiazd oraz dwa bliźniacze księżyce. Powietrze było chłodne, ale rześkie. Dużo łatwiej się nim oddychało. Poprawiło się jego ogólne samopoczucie. Opierając się o drzewo, wstał na równe nogi. Spróbował przejść kawałek o własnych siłach, ale po kilku krokach się przewrócił. Kolejna próba i kolejna porażka. Za którymś razem z kolei poddał się. Nie miał sił. Powrócił ból w klatce piersiowej, a także nieprzyjemny szum w głowie. Zmęczony, przez kilkanaście minut leżał na ziemi wśród drzew. Usłyszał trzask łamanej gałęzi. Lekko uniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobył się dźwięk. Zauważył Le-Matoranina z kanohi Pakari, który przyglądał mu się ze strachem. Szybko zauważył, że wojownik nie jest w pełni sił. Pewnym ruchem dobył zza pasa długi nóż. Powoli i ostrożnie zbliżał się do leżącego. Bezbronny wojownik wyciągnął przed siebie drżącą rękę, tak jakby chciał powstrzymać Matoranina. - Nie... proszę nie... nie... – mamrotał, jednak nie odniosło to pozytywnego skutku na właścicielu noża, a wręcz pogorszyło sytuację. Matoranin nie zrozumiał słów, przestraszył się że to jakieś zaklęcie. Zrobił kolejny krok, był już wystarczająco blisko by zadać cios. Uniósł nóż w górę. Kula ognia rozświetliła scenę. Matoranin został wyrzucony w powietrze i uderzył plecami o pień drzewa. Z cichym łupnięciem upadł bez tchu na ziemię. Wojownik spojrzał na swoją rękę. W jego głowie zrodziło się jedno pytanie:„Czym ja jestem?” ---- Słońce dopiero wdrapywało się na niebo, gdy mały kuter przybił do brzegu. Aisha stanęła na piaszczystej plaży kontynentu Ferran-Nui. Była na morzu przez ponad pięć dni. Głodna, zmęczona i niewyspana – taka się teraz czuła. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może tak po prostu przenocować na plaży. Musi znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce. Wciągnęła łódź głębiej na ląd, tak, żeby pływy morskie jej nie porwały. W końcu nie wiadomo kiedy znów może się przydać. Wiał lekki, chłodny wiaterek. Zabrała swój plecak z kutra, wyjęła płaszcz i założyła go na siebie. Ferran-Nui było naprawdę dużym kontynentem. Jego południowo-zachodnia część była gęsto zamieszkała przez wszystkie rasy. Znajdowała się tam sieć wielu małych miasteczek handlowych ze stolicą po środku – Ormyath. Południowo-wschodnią część stanowiły głównie kopalnie, fabryki i slumsy dla najniższej warstwy społecznej. Środek kontynentu wypełniał pas górski z nielicznymi przełęczami, stanowiący naturalną barierę między północą a południem kontynentu. Północna część gęsto porośnięta lasem była praktycznie dzika. Zamieszkiwały tu tylko nieliczne plemiona Matoran. Nadal jednak patrole służb porządkowych odwiedzały to miejsce. Tak więc cały kontynent dzielił się tak naprawdę na dziką, nienaruszoną cywilizacyjnym postępem północ oraz zanieczyszczone i zdewastowane południe. Aisha wylądowała na północnym brzegu. Taki był jej zamiar – trzymać się jak najdalej od południa i większych skupisk mieszkańców. Ale nie mogła pozostać na plaży. Patrole zbyt często tędy przechodziły. Postanowiła przejść las, dotrzeć do gór i w ich niedostępnych stromych stokach znaleźć schronienie przynajmniej na kilka miesięcy. Ciężko westchnęła i skierowała się w stronę drzew. ---- Zabił. Zabił w obronie własnej. Ale czy to jest usprawiedliwienie zbrodni? Zabił... Nieznośne, nieuporządkowane myśli latały mu po głowie, pogarszając tylko ból. Powoli podniósł się na nogi. Opierając się o kolejne pnie szedł do przodu. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest, nie wiedział też gdzie zmierza. Cały czas przed siebie, bez celu, bez motywu, bez uczucia. Był jak pusta skorupa, po czymś, czym kiedyś był. Samotny, pusty, bez celu... ---- Aisha trafiła na wąską ścieżkę. Przypuszczała, że to szlak rahi do wodopoju. Nie miała nic przeciwko, by napić się świeżej, źródlanej wody, poszła więc tą drogą. Po kilku minutach zauważyła jednak, że nie ma tam śladów żadnych rahi, a jedynie stóp Matoran. Trochę się przestraszyła. Nie chciała natrafić na żadną wioskę. Było już jednak za późno – wpadła w pułapkę. Z drzewa spadła na nią gruba sieć. Kilku Matoran wyskoczyło z ukrycia. Poczuła lekkie ukłucie w szyję i cały obraz się rozmazał. ---- Wojownik przedzierał się przez las. Usłyszał ciche szmery rozmów. Wyjrzał zza pnia. Kilku Maotran ciągnęło kogoś w sieci. Nie rozumiał o czym mówili, ale po spotkaniu z poprzednim Matoraninem, wątpił by byli pokojowo nastawieni. W ukryciu podążał ich śladem. Dotarli do wioski. ---- Aisha otworzyła oczy. Leżała niespętana na skraju wioski. Była zdziwiona, Matoranie powinni już dawno ją uwięzić lub zabić. Wtedy to zauważyła. Cała wioska była w ogniu. Przerażona patrzyła, jak wizja, którą niedawno miała wypełnia się. Matoranie biegali w popłochu. Przyczyną tego wszystkiego była postać stojąca teraz w centrum wioski i paląca wszystko wokół. Był to mężczyzna, tego była pewna. Emanował energią, która uniemożliwiała dokładne określenie jak wyglądał. Aisha nie zastanawiała się długo. Nie mogła pozwolić by kolejni niewinni Matoranie ucierpieli. Wstała i biegiem ruszyła w kierunku „demona”. Odskoczyła od jednej fali ognia, a potem od kolejnej. Postać zwróciła na nią uwagę i na chwilę zaprzestała dewastacji otoczenia. To dało dziewczynie szansę. Jednym skokiem znalazła się przy nim i zamachnęła się. Wtedy ich oczy się spotkały. Aisha ze zdumieniem zobaczyła w nich nie gniew czy złość, ale raczej zagubienie i pustkę. „Gdy spotkasz na swojej drodze zagubionego wojownika, nie uciekaj.Pomóż mu odnaleźć drogę.” – Przypomniała sobie radę nieznajomej istoty. Miała przeczucie, że to jest ten wojownik. W ostatnim momencie zatrzymała pięść przed twarzą mężczyzny. Rozłożyła dłoń i dotknęła jego policzka. Minęła dłuższa chwila względnej ciszy. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła. Aisha wytarła ją kciukiem. - Pomogę ci – powiedziała. – Ale musisz pozwolić sobie pomóc. Wojownik, choć nie rozumiał słów, czuł, że nieznajoma ma dobre zamiary wobec niego. Skinął głową. Jednym ruchem ręki zgasił wszystkie płomienie w wiosce. Silny atak bólu. Różne obrazy, jedne ostrzejsze, inne prawie całkowicie rozmazane przewijały się przez jego myśli. Upadł na ziemię z głośnym krzykiem i chwycił się za głowę. - Odejdźcie... odejdźcie... ODEJDŹCIE!!! – wrzeszczał jak opętany, jednak nikt go nie rozumiał. Aisha szybko klęknęła przy nim. Starała się go przytrzymać, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, ale nie było to proste. Jego ciało w zastraszającym tempie zaczęło się nagrzewać, tak, że samo przebywanie przy nim było trudne, a co dopiero dotknięcie go. Mężczyzna doświadczał niewyobrażalnych cierpień. Myśli, wspomnienia, wizje – wszystko przelatywało w jego umyśle, mieszając i zakłamując postrzeganie świata. Oddalał się. Czuł jak popada w obłęd. Dziewczyna przemogła się. Chwyciła rękoma szamoczącą się głowę wojownika i skierowała w swoją stronę. Jęknęła z bólu, gdy nagrzana maska poparzyła jej dłonie. Była twarda, nie mogła pozwolić by zwykły fizyczny ból ją pokonał. Spojrzała na jego twarz. Kolejny raz ich oczy się spotkały. Jego – rozedrgane, pełne strachu i jej – opanowane, pełne troski. Ból ustał. Mężczyzna przestał się rzucać i przez chwilę wpatrywał się tylko w oczy Aishy. Znalazł w nich ukojenie. Temperatura jego ciała spadła do normy. Powieki powoli opadły i zapadł w głęboki sen. Rozdział III Mężczyzna rzucał się we śnie i mamrotał dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla Aishy słowa. Podeszła do niego i zmieniła okład na czole. Usiadła obok, oparła się o ścianę i podsunęła nogi. „To już czwarty dzień, a on nadal się nie przebudził” – rozmyślała dziewczyna. – „Gorączka nie ustępuje. Co ja mam robić?” Matoranie byli nad wyraz życzliwi. Darowali im zniszczenia, ale kazali znikać i nigdy więcej się nie pokazywać, pod groźbą wezwania służb porządkowych. Aisha sama musiała przenieść wojownika do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca. Tylko cudem, będąc przy małym źródełku zauważyła wąską szczelinę w skale. Przy pomocy haków poszerzyła ją, a wnętrze okazało się średniej wielkości grotą - idealnym schronieniem dla dwóch osób. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Nie mogła ruszyć dalej, nie dałaby rady bez przerwy ciągnąć za sobą nieprzytomnego towarzysza.. Siedzenie w miejscu także było złą opcją – byliby zbyt łatwym celem dla patroli. Jedyne co w tej sytuacji mogła zrobić, to w jakiś sposób przebudzić nieznajomego. „Tylko jak?” – zastanawiała się. - „Próbowałam już chyba wszystkiego. Wszystkiego oprócz...” Spojrzała jeszcze raz na mężczyznę. Bardzo dobrze pamiętała już jego wygląd. Średni wzrost, umięśnione ciało, czerwono-srebrna zbroja i zmodyfikowana kanohi Hau. Nie wyglądał jakoś nadzwyczajnie, ale miała przeczucie, że jest kimś ważnym. O dziwo przestał się rzucać. Leżał teraz spokojnie, nieświadom niczego. Aisha westchnęła. Przybliżyła się do towarzysza i usiadła na zgiętych nogach. Bardzo nie chciała tego robić, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Jedną dłoń położyła na jego klatce piersiowej, a drugą na czole. Nieśmiało i powoli wypuściła swoje myśli w stronę umysłu mężczyzny. Bez oporu zanurzyła się do środka. Fala nieokiełznanych emocji zalała jej świadomość. Rozpacz, samotność, zagubienie. Wszystko to wypełniało jego myśli, a teraz także częściowo i Aishy. Przerażona, lekko się wycofała. „Nie mogę się cofnąć, nie teraz” – mocno postanowiła sobie dziewczyna. Jeszcze raz zanurzyła się do umysłu mężczyzny. Tym razem nie zwróciła uwagi na warstwę powierzchownych uczuć i zeszła jeszcze niżej. W pewnym momencie natrafiła na barierę. Nie mogła znaleźć żadnej luki. Przejście dalej było niemożliwe. Sfrustrowana, nie wiedziała co zrobić. Aisha czuła się nieswojo w cudzym umyśle. Była naciskana ze wszystkich stron, ale trwała nieugięcie. Nie mogła się poddać. Czuła, że od tego wojownika będzie zależeć wiele żyć, nie tylko jej. Skoncentrowała się i spróbowała przebić umysłową przeszkodę. Bez skutku. Zebrała więcej sił i ponowiła próbę. Starała się jak mogła, jednak wszystko spełzło na niczym. Zdesperowana, nie miała pojęcia jak przebudzić mężczyznę. Podjęła ostatnią próbę. „OBUDŹ SIĘ!” – wykrzyczała z całych sił. Brak reakcji. Nic. Splątane myśli nadal piętrzyły się w jego umyśle. Zmęczona i zrezygnowana wycofała się. Otworzyła oczy i zabrała dłonie z ciała towarzysza. Wszystko, co ostatnio przeżyła, wszystkie emocje, które tłumiła zebrały się w niej i eksplodowały. Poczucie osamotnienia, braku najbliższej osoby – to było najgorsze. Strach o codzienne przeżycie, o przyszłość, o to, co mogłoby się z nią stać gdyby została złapana. A teraz, gdy mogła pomóc komuś innemu – zawiodła. To tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. Nie mogła już kryć uczuć w sobie. Zaczęła rzewnie płakać, uzewnętrzniając cierpienie. Opadła na ciało mężczyzny. Bezwiednie wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową i dalej płakała. Potrzebowała bliskości. Potrzebowała bliskości czyjejś osoby jak nigdy dotąd. - Dlaczego... Dlaczego... Dlaczego... – łkała cicho, nie mogąc w pełni wymówić jednego zdania. Łzy lały się bez przerwy. Nie mogła ich powstrzymać, nie chciała. Jedna samotna kropla, na przekór innym, nie spłynęła po zbroi, a wspięła się i dotarła do światełka sercowego mężczyzny, które przez chwilę jaśniej zaświeciło. Aisha płakała dopóki całkowicie nie opadła z sił. Nadal wtulona w mężczyznę, zapadała w sen. ---- Powoli otworzył oczy. Czuł się dobrze, dużo lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie zdrętwiała prawa ręka i ciężar na płucach. Spojrzał w dół. Zobaczył ją – dziewczynę, która uratowała go od obłędu. Spała leżąc ciałem na jego ramieniu, z głową i prawą ręką na jego klatce piersiowej. Wyglądała naprawdę słodko. Niewinnie piękna i taka spokojna. Mężczyzna dostrzegł na jej twarzy wyschnięte ślady łez oraz kilka zadrapań, a także bandaże na dłoniach. „Ja to zrobiłem” – obwiniał się. – „Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić...” Jak najdyskretniej wysunął się spod nieznajomej. Koc, na którym spał złożył w kostkę i podłożył jej pod głowę. Wstał na równe nogi. Kilka skłonów, przysiadów i pompek przywróciło mu odpowiednie czucie we wszystkich częściach ciała. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Szczupła, miała wąskie ramiona, szersze biodra. Zbroja w trzech kolorach: czarnym, srebrnym i czerwonym. Nosiła srebrną kanohi Kiril. Zaciekawiła go dziwna wypukłość na klatce piersiowej. Podobne ukształtowanie pancerza widział tylko u przepakowanych Skakdi, nigdy u Toa, którzy nie mieli przecież takiej muskulatury. Wyszedł z groty. Dzień był piękny. Słońce wysoko w górze, nieliczne śnieżno białe chmury i leciutki orzeźwiający wiaterek. Mężczyzna skierował się do strumyka. Przykucnął i nabrał trochę wody w dłonie. Zaspokoił pragnienie, a następnie obmył twarz. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. W głowie pojawiło się tylko jedno pytanie: „Kim ja jestem?” Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Usiadł więc na trawie, zamknął oczy, wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki przyrody i zaczął medytować. Poczuł jak coś kładzie mu się na kolanach. Otworzył jedno oko i ujrzał małego rahi o czarnej sierści sadowiącego się wygodnie. Pogłaskał go, na co pupil odpowiedział mruczeniem. Mężczyzna powrócił do medytacji. ---- Aisha przebudziła się, ale nie otwierała oczu. Nie chciała widzieć tego świata. Czuła, że utraciła sens życia. Przewróciła się na drugi bok. Wtedy coś sobie uświadomiła. Szybko zerwała się z ziemi i wkuła wzrok w miejsce, gdzie powinien leżeć mężczyzna. Było puste. Zdziwiona, przerażona, ale chyba najbardziej szczęśliwa – tak się teraz czuła. „Obudził się.” – Nie mogła uwierzyć. – „I wstał!” Wyszła z groty. Słońce było nadal wysoko. Przysłoniła oczy i rozejrzała się. Był tam. Siedział przy strumyku plecami do niej. Szybko podbiegła w jego stronę. Mężczyzna usłyszał szelest kroków wśród trawy. Otworzył oczy, zdjął małego rahi z kolan, wstał i odwrócił się. W odległości kilku bio stała Aisha. Spojrzeli na siebie. Dziewczyna nieśmiało przesunęła się w jego stronę. Lekko uniosła prawą rękę, jakby nie była pewna czy może go dotknąć. Emocje jednak wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem. Ze łzami w oczach rzuciła mu się na ramiona i z całych sił przytuliła. Zaskoczony wojownik nie wiedział co zrobić. Jeszcze nigdy nikt go nie przytulił. To było dla niego całkiem nowe uczucie. Musiał przyznać, całkiem przyjemne. Aisha na chwilę oderwała się od niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Zapłakana, szczęśliwa, ale też niepewna. Niepewna, czy dobrze postąpiła. Mężczyzna bez słów zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją. Stali tak przez kilka minut, nie robiąc nic. Po prostu stali i cieszyli się swoją obecnością. Nie znali się, ale już wytworzyła się miedzy nimi więź. - MEEEEEEOOOWWW – żałośnie zamiauczał mały rahi, przerywając im chwilę szczęścia. Oderwali się od siebie i rozejrzeli wokół. Przez swoją nieostrożność zostali otoczeni. Trójka Vortixx oraz Le-Matoranin, zapewne mieszkaniec wioski, w której byli. Członkowie służb porządkowych byli uzbrojeni we włócznie paraliżujące. Wydawali się być nad wyraz zadowoleni. W końcu nie codziennie udaje się schwytać dwójkę Wyrzutków. Aisha była przerażona, ale nie czerwony wojownik. Jego oczy płonęły rządzą krwi. Gniewnie spojrzał na nierozsądnego Matoranina, który wezwał patrol. Wskazał na niego palcem wskazującym prawej, a po chwili zacisnął cała dłoń w pięść. Płomienie oplotły całego wieśniaka, który padł na ziemię i zaczął rzucać się i wrzeszczeć w agonii. Trójka Vortixx nie czekała na kolejny ruch Wyrzutka. Bez wahania ruszyli do ataku. Jednak dla mężczyzny ich ruchy były bardzo powolne. Bez problemu wytrącił jednemu z nich broń z ręki i użył jej na innym, przebijając mu bok. Kula ognia odrzuciła trzeciego, dzięki czemu miał czas na załatwienie tego, któremu wyrwał włócznię. Uniknął dwóch ciosów, a następnie bez skrupułów podciął mu nogi. Jeszcze w trakcie upadania chwycił go za głowę i szybkim ruchem skręcił ją o 360 stopni. Przeraźliwe chrupniecie wydało się z jego karku. Padł na ziemię martwy. Wojownik zwrócił się w stronę Vortixx, którego potraktował kulą ognia. Ten, gdy tylko to zauważył, zaczął uciekać. Było to jednak daremne. Włócznia wyrwana z ciała jego pobratymca została ciśnięta z niezwykłą siłą i precyzją. Przeszyła klatkę piersiową uciekiniera tuż przy sercu. Aisha nadal przestraszona, przyglądała się całej sytuacji, nie dowierzając temu co zobaczyła. „Sam pokonał patrol. Całkowicie sam. Nie miał nawet broni.” Mężczyzna chwycił rannego Vortixx za szyję i uniósł, tak, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Przez krótką chwilę przewiercał go wzrokiem, po czym puścił na ziemię. Ten zakasłał, wypluł trochę krwi i jak najszybciej wstał. Ze strachem, co chwilę oglądając się za siebie zaczął uciekać. - Śmieć – mruknął pod nosem czerwony wojownik. Podszedł do strumyka, uklęknął i zaczął zmywać z siebie krew. Nie odwracając się ani nie przerywając czyszczenia zwrócił się do Aishy: - Nie musisz się mnie bać. Nie skrzywdzę cię. - Skąd nagle znasz nasz język? Wcześniej mnie nie rozumiałeś. I skąd mam mieć pewność, że nic mi nie zrobisz? – spytała dziewczyna. Po tym co zobaczyła nie była pewna niczego. Nigdy nie widziała kogoś o takiej sile i mocy, bezkarnie odbierającego życie i nie robiącego sobie z tego nic. Ciężko westchnął. - Ten Vortixx nie był dobrze wyszkolony w chronieniu swoich myśli i wspomnień. Nie było problemem wykraść z jego umysłu informacji i „słownika” całego waszego języka. – Chwila przerwy. – Wiem, że to mogło wyglądać, jakbym zabijał bez skrupułów, ale nie miałem innego wyboru. Albo my, albo oni. - Dlaczego więc puściłeś jednego wolno? - Błagał mnie. Poza tym, to był młodzik, jego pierwszy tydzień na służbie. Wątpię zresztą czy z tą raną daleko zajdzie. A nawet jeśli, przełożony nie puści mu płazem złamania regulaminu. Kolejna chwila ciszy. Aisha była przerażona. Ten mężczyzna był świetnie wyszkolonym wojownikiem, władał nad ogniem, w kilka chwil potrafił przeczytać umysł innej osoby. Co tak potężna istota robiła na tym świecie? - Czym ty jesteś? Nie jesteś tą samą osobą co pół godziny temu. To nie możliwe. – powiedziała jednocześnie z nutą niedowierzania, strachu, ale i nadziei, że to nieprawda. Przestał czyścić pancerz. Spojrzał przed siebie, jakby chciał wzrokiem sięgnąć w przeszłość. - To... jest skomplikowane. Bardzo skomplikowane – odparł i po raz kolejny ciężko westchnął. Wstał i podszedł do Aishy. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - To jest bardzo skomplikowane – powtórzył. - Wytłumaczę ci, ale musisz mi zaufać. Obiecuję, że przy mnie nie spotka cię już nic złego. Aisha nie była pewna. Pamiętała to uczucie, gdy stali razem, tą radość z bliskości innej osoby. Ale pamiętała też, jak on zabijał, bez miłosierdzia, bez zastanowienia. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Dostrzegła w nich tamto pierwotne zagubienie, ale poza nim widziała głównie prawdę. Prawdę jego słów. Skinęła głową na znak zaufania i akceptacji obietnicy. - Jestem Aisha – powiedziała. – Byłoby miło jakbym poznała twoje imię. - Ja... – Głos na chwilę utknął mu w gardle. – Nie znam... nie pamiętam swojego imienia. Rozdział IV Vortixx o srebrno-zielonej zbroi siedział na wysokim, pozłacanym tronie. Ręce swobodnie położył na podłokietnikach. Po jego prawej stronie na specjalnym stojaku stała dziwnie ukształtowana włócznia wysadzana drogimi kamieniami. Po jego lewej na mniejszym, posrebrzanym tronie siedziała żeńska Vortixx, nieco drobniejsza, ale dostojniejsza. Nosiła srebrno-czerwony pancerz. Dziesięć bio przed nimi, w asyście dwóch gwardzistów klęczał ranny, ociekający krwią członek jednego z patroli przydzielonych do północnej części Ferran-Nui. Pochylił głowę w geście szacunku. - Mów – powiedział jeden z gwardzistów. - Panie mój, Lordzie Zegaldzie, racz mnie wysłuchać – ochrypłym i zmęczonym głosem odezwał się ranny Vortixx. – Mój patrol został wezwany by schwytać dwójkę Wyrzutków. Zdewastowali oni małą wioskę Le-Matoran, a potem uciekli. Znaleźliśmy ich. Normalnie nie byłoby problemem obezwładnienie ich, ale ten Wyrzutek... Ten Wyrzutek był inny. Sam, nie mając broni, zabił moich towarzyszy, a mnie puścił wolno, bym powiadomił cię o wszystkim. To zaciekawiło władcę. Niewielu Wyrzutków było w stanie pokonać choć jednego Vortixx, a ten pokonał trójkę? - Opisz ich – powiedział trochę od niechcenia. Klęczący chwilę się zastanawiał. - Kobieta i mężczyzna. Ona miała czerwono-czarno-srebrną zbroję, nosiła srebrną Kiril. On miał srebrno-czerwony pancerz i nosił czerwoną, zmodyfikowaną Hau. On... On kontrolował ogień, panie... Płomienie robiły co tylko chciał... Zegald oparł podbródek na zaciśniętej pieści prawej ręki, natomiast lewą wskazał drzwi prowadzące do skrzydła szpitalnego pałacu. Gwardziści byli nieco zdziwieni łaskawością władcy, ale posłusznie eskortowali rannego Vortixx. Lord nie wiedział jak ten fakt miałby pomóc w przetrzewieniu tej hołoty. Wyrzutki byli źródłem jego władzy. Niestety od dłuższego już czasu nie udało się pojmać kolejnego. Endon, jeden z nich, nie był zbyt skłonny do współpracy. Dobrze byłoby zwabić ich w jakąś pułapkę, tylko jak? „No cóż. Muszę pokazać poddanym, że dla Wyrzutków nie ma miejsca na tym świecie” – pomyślał i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. ---- Trzeci dzień. To był już trzeci dzień bez snu. Słońce piekło niemiłosiernie. Sąsiedztwo gór i lasu nie dawało wystarczającego cienia, by czuć się komfortowo. Aisha była okropnie zmęczona. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach, ale jej towarzysz nie zwalniał tempa. Chciał jak najszybciej gdzieś dotrzeć, ale dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia gdzie. „Nie pamięta niczego, jak więc może wiedzieć gdzie zmierzamy?” – zastanawiała się. Przez pierwszy dzień marszu starała się wyciągnąć coś od wojownika, ale był strasznie skryty. Bez przerwy powtarzał jedno zdanie: „Wszystkiego dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie.” „Ciekawe tylko kiedy jego zdaniem będzie ten ‘odpowiedni czas’. Za rok, dziesięć lat, a może sto?” Kolejne minuty marszu mijały w ciszy. Zmęczenie było nie do zniesienia. W końcu poddała się. Nie miała już sił. Upadła na kolana, po czym powoli osunęła się na ziemię. Chciała tylko zasnąć. Sen, o tak... Czerwony wojownik zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie. Ciężko westchnął, podszedł i przykucnął przy Aishy. - Tylko godzinkę... – zmęczonym głosem wymamrotała dziewczyna. Skuliła się i podłożyła dłonie pod głowę. Była już pewna, że towarzysz pozwoli jej się tu przespać, gdy poczuła jak silne ręce ją podnoszą. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na towarzysza. Uśmiechnął się, na co ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Objęła go za szyję i zasnęła kołysana rytmem jego kroków. ---- Szczęk kluczy otwierających zamek, a potem głośne, przeraźliwe skrzypienie krat na starych zawiasach. Do celi wkroczył wysoki Vortixx. Rozejrzał się po pustym pomieszczeniu. Prawie pustym. W kącie siedziała skulona postać, odziana w strzępki czarno-srebrnej zbroi, przez co ciężko ją było dostrzec w półmroku. - Endon! – udając uradowanie powiedział Zegald. – Namyśliłeś się? Cisza. Wyrzutek nawet nie drgnął. - Hmm? – mruknął Vortixx. – Nie wyciągnąłeś wniosków? No trudno. Może do mówienia skłoni cię pewna informacja o twojej koleżance... Endon uniósł głowę i spojrzał na władcę Ormyath. Oczy więźnia, niegdyś wesołe i połyskujące przyjazną zielenią, teraz były puste i prawie całkowicie szare. Jednak na wspomnienie towarzyszki pojawił się w nich nikły płomyczek. „Aisha...” – pojedyncza myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę. Aisha była jedynym powodem, który od dłuższego czasu trzymał go przy życiu. Chciał jej dobra jak niczego innego. Chronił ja jak tylko potrafił. Niestety, to nie wystarczyło. Został pojmany, a raczej dał się pojmać, żeby ona uciekła. Bał się, czy dziewczyna da sobie radę. Prawda, była silna, ale nadal się bał. - Trzyosobowy patrol znalazł ją i chciał pojmać – przerwał jego rozmyślania Zegald. Ukłucie strachu wdarło się do serca Endona. – Ale... Ale był z nią jakiś wojownik. Sam pokonał cały patrol, nie odnosząc przy tym żadnej rany. „Była bezpieczna.” – Wyrzutek odetchnął z ulgą. Nie wiedział, kim mógł być jej towarzysz, ale była z nim bezpieczna. To wystarczająco go uspokoiło. - Ciekaw jestem, czy zjawią się na igrzyskach – powiedział bardziej do siebie Vortixx. – Och, nie mówiłem ci? Za pięć dni odbędą się igrzyska, z tobą i twoimi pobratymcami w roli głównej... Rozdział V „Kim ja jestem? Tak jak oni, Wyrzutkiem? Nie... Pamiętam... Pamiętam innych, podobnych do mnie... Toa... Bohaterowie? Wojownicy? Kim ja jestem... Gdzie ja jestem... Jakie jest moje przeznaczenie... ?” Niespokojne myśli przeplatane strzępkami niewyraźnych wspomnień kłębiły się w głowie mężczyzny. Był środek nocy. Po długim marszu postanowił w końcu odpocząć. Położył Aishę na kocu i przykrył ją płaszczem. Rozpalił małe ognisko i usiadł po jego drugiej stronie. Znajdowali się na styku lasu i gór. Z południa wysoka skalna ściana dawała jako taką ochronę, jednak ewentualny wróg mógł nadejść z pozostałych stron – wyskoczyć niezauważony zza drzew. Nie był w stanie zasnąć. Miał zbyt wiele pytań. Umysł Vortixx, który przeczytał był dla niego niejasny. O ile poznał ogół tego świata, to wolał usłyszeć to od kogoś, a nie siłą wydzierać informacje. Spojrzał na śpiącą towarzyszkę. „Dlaczego mi pomogła? Nie znała mnie, bała się tak jak inni, a jednak zaufała. Ona mi zaufała, ale czy ja potrafię zaufać jej... ?” Ciężko westchnął i ukrył twarz w skulonych kolanach. Czuł, że brakuje mu czegoś ważnego, nie miał jednak pojęcia czego. Zagubiony w samym sobie, nie znający swojej tożsamości, swojej drogi, swojego przeznaczenia. Rozbity... Usłyszał szelest. Poderwał głowę i wbił wzrok w krzak, z którego dobył się dźwięk. Dostrzegł parę jasnych, zielonych oczu uważnie wpatrujących się w obóz. Minęło kilka chwil, nim mały rahi powoli opuścił kryjówkę. Balansował na granicy światła z ogniska i mroku lasu, nadal uważnie obserwując dwójkę podróżników. Mężczyzna rozpoznał go. Był to ten sam zwierzak, który kilka dni wcześniej położył mu się na kolanach. „Szedł za nami cały ten czas? Po co?” Posłał myśli w stronę Tekotu – wyczytał tą nazwę ze wspomnień Vortixx. Ciche prychnięcie. Wojownik zrozumiał, że rahi raczej nie chce „rozmawiać”. A jednak nadal krążył wokół obozu. „Czegoś chce, ale boi się podejść. Hmm...” Na chwilę zamyślił się nad przyczyną strachu małego zwierzęcia. Olśnienie. Od razu, używając swojej mocy zgasił ognisko. Rahi powoli i ostrożnie, co krok spoglądając uważnie na otoczenie, zbliżył się. Usiadł w odległości jednego bio i przyglądał się swoimi zielonymi, świecącymi w mroku oczkami. Mężczyzna wyciągnął prawą rękę w jego stronę i zatrzymał kilka cali od rahi. Tekotu od razu cofnął głowę, w obawie przed ciosem, lecz po chwili lekko trącił pyszczkiem jego dłoń i dokładnie ją obwąchał. Sam zaczął ocierać się o palce i mruczeć. Mężczyzna usiadł w inny sposób – skrzyżował nogi i położył na nich Tekotu. Mały rahi zwinął się w kłębek i pozwolił się głaskać. Jednostajna czynność niezwykle odprężyła wojownika. Pomogła mu uspokoić i uporządkować myśli. ---- Aisha podniosła się na jednej ręce, drugą przecierając zaspane oczy. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Leżała na kocu, przykryta płaszczem. Po drugiej stronie resztek ogniska opierając się o skalną ścianę spał jej towarzysz, a przynajmniej tak wyglądał. Jednak chwilę później otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła. - Dobrze spałaś? – spytał. - Tak. A ty? - Ja... Nie mogłem – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Rozmyślałem. Aisha wstała, okrążyła dogorzelisko i usiadła obok niego.Zauważyła Tekotu śpiącego na jego nogach. Z serdecznym uśmiechem zapytała: - Nad czym? Mężczyzna spojrzał jej w oczy – jasnozielone, żywe, przyjazne... Dostrzegł w nich tyle dobroci, że na chwilę zaniemówił. - Hmm? Nie bądź taki zamknięty. Poza tym, mówiłeś, że wszystko mi wytłumaczysz. Chyba nie złamiesz obietnicy? Moment ciszy. - Zgoda – powiedział. Dziewczyna przekręciła się tak by móc dobrze na niego patrzeć. Podciągnęła nogi do siebie i oparła podbródek o kolana. Wlepiła wzrok w towarzysza, wyczekując ciekawej historii. - Nie wiem czy moja odpowiedź cię zadowoli, ale spróbuję wszystko wyjaśnić najlepiej jak tylko potrafię. Tak jak mówiłem, nie pamiętam swojego imienia, nie pamiętam nawet kim jestem. Coś, lub ktoś, namieszał mi trochę w głowie. Wszystkie wspomnienia są strasznie niewyraźne, postrzępione, nie mogę z nich odczytać zbyt wiele. Czasem jeden obraz staje się nad wyraz klarowny, co nie poprawia sytuacji. Wwierca mi się w psychikę, powoduje straszny ból i utratę kontroli... - Wtedy w wiosce... – przerwała Aisha. – Wtedy w wiosce nie panowałeś nad sobą? Wspomnienie przejęło nad tobą kontrolę? - Można tak powiedzieć, ale nie jestem pewien. Nie pamiętam nic od momentu uwolnienia cię z rąk Le-Matoran, aż do tego jak przebudziłem się w grocie. Przypuszczam, że jedno ze wspomnień zawładnęło mną. Mam na myśli, że prawdopodobnie widziałaś wtedy, kim byłem kiedyś. - Nie wydawałeś się zbyt szczęśliwy. W sumie, byłeś chodzącą apokalipsą. Wojownik ciężko westchnął. - Nawet z tych niewyraźnych i niekompletnych wspomnień doszedłem do wniosku, że w przeszłości doświadczyłem wiele złego. Chciałbym poznać swoją tożsamość, ale boję się skutków. Nie wiem jak to by wpłynęło na moją osobę. Mógłbym na nowo stać się tym czymś, co niemal zniszczyło wioskę. Mężczyzna dał jej chwilę czasu, by wszystko poukładała sobie w głowie. - Hmm... – mruknęła. – A twoja moc? W jaki sposób tak świetnie kontrolujesz ogień? Nie spotkałam nikogo tak potężnego. Ucieszył się, że nie drążyła tematu jego przeszłości. - Właściwie zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie używacie swoich mocy żywiołów. Każdy Toa... - Toa? Kto to jest Toa? – Kolejny raz przerwała Aisha. Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Naprawdę nie wiesz kim są Toa? – Dziewczyna przecząco pokręciła głową. – Toa to wybrańcy, bohaterowie, których zadaniem jest chronić słabszych i utrzymywać porządek na świecie. Stać się nimi mogą tylko nieliczni Matoranie, którym jest to przeznaczone. Każdy Toa zyskuje pełną kontrolę nad swoją mocą elementarną oraz mocą maski. Rozumiesz? - Tak... A co z mocą umysłu? Gdy stałam się... – Na chwilę przerwała, nie wiedziała czy może nazwać siebie Toa. - ...tym kim jestem zyskałam coś jakby ograniczoną moc umysłu. Potrafię czytać innym w myślach, a także porozumiewać się tym sposobem. Czy to normalne? - Każdy może wyćwiczyć swój umysł, by częściowo opanować telepatię. Toa w chwili przemiany od razu zyskuje tę moc – odpowiedział. - Czy to znaczy... ? - Tak. Wy Wyrzutki, tak naprawdę jesteście Toa. Rozumiem, że wasza moc jest ograniczona lub nie potraficie jej kontrolować, ale nadal jesteście Toa. – Spojrzał Aishy w oczy. – W głębi serca, każdy z was czuje potrzebę pomagania słabym i zagubionym. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego tego nie robicie? Dziewczyna przez chwilę nie mogła się zebrać, żeby odpowiedzieć. To nie było coś prostego do wytłumaczenia. - Nie wiem od czego zacząć... – westchnęła. – Zostaliśmy odrzuceni przez społeczeństwo nie do końca z naszej winy. Prawda, nie potrafimy kontrolować naszej mocy, przez co wiele razy krzywdzimy zamiast pomagać. Nigdy jednak nie jest to działanie celowe... Początkowo nie było źle, staraliśmy się żyć w pokoju ze wszystkimi i nie korzystać z naszych zdolności. Niestety, nie dało się tak. Kilka niefortunnych wypadków przy gaszeniu pożarów czy obronie wiosek przed rahi spowodowało wiele negatywnych skutków, plotek i oskarżeń w naszym kierunku. No nic, jakoś było, żyliśmy dalej. Jednak doszło do „trochę” większego wypadku. Zginęło wielu Matoran... – Na chwilę zawiesiła głos. - Wtedy pojawił się Zegald. Mężczyzna ujrzał postać wysokiego, dostojnego Vortixx odzianego w zielono-srebrny pancerz. A przynajmniej taki obraz widniał we wspomnieniach członka patrolu, którego umysł przeczytał. Aisha kontynuowała: - Obiecał wszystkim, że „usunie zagrożenie”. Stał się bohaterem, niszczył przecież potwory, prawda? Prowadzi politykę czysto przeciwko nam, przez co zyskał wielkie poparcie. Wykorzystał to i teraz rządzi jak tylko chce. Nadal ściga, łapie, torturuje i zabija. Nie wiem co takiego mu zrobiliśmy, ale ze swoich działań czerpie wielką satysfakcję. Przeklęty uzurpator... - Sami nazwaliście się Wyrzutkami, tak? Dziewczyna pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. - Wszyscy, którzy mają moc są uważania za Wyrzutków? W takim razie co ze Skakdi? - Oni mają bezwzględny zakaz używania mocy, pod groźbą kary śmierci. Wielu gnije już w lochach pałacu Zegalda, oczekując na wyrok. Nadal jednak mogą żyć normalnie wśród innych. Tylko my, Toa jak to określiłeś, jesteśmy zmuszeni do ciągłego ukrywania się i uciekania. - Rozumiem. Musieliście stracić już... – Ugryzł się w język, jednak twarz dziewczyny od razu pociemniała, a oczy wypełniły się łzami. „Idiota” – skarcił się w myślach. Zaczęła rzewnie płakać. Śpiący Tekotu zerwał się, prychnął i czmychnął między drzewa. Mężczyzna szybko przysunął się do Aishy. - Ja nie... Nie chciałem... Próbował coś powiedzieć, żeby ją uspokoić, jednak to nie skutkowało. Zdesperowany, chciał ją przytulić, jednak rozedrgana ręką odepchnęła go. Dziewczyna wstała i zaczęła biec prosto przed siebie, nie patrząc na drogę. Przeskoczyła resztki ogniska i wpadła między drzewa. Mężczyzna zaskoczony tym co zrobiła, przez chwilę stał jak wryty. - Aisha! – krzyknął i ruszył za nią. Był przerażony. Bardzo mu na niej zależało. Była jedyną osobą, którą znał. Pomogła mu w trudnej chwili. Nie mógł jej teraz tak po prostu stracić, nie przez jedno głupio wypowiedziane zdanie. Biegł i gorączkowo rozglądał się za jakimkolwiek śladem towarzyszki, jednak nie mógł niczego dostrzec. - Aisha! Aisha! Aisha! – Bez przerwy wołał, mając nadzieję, że odpowie. Minęło już kilkanaście minut. Zdyszany, na sekundę zatrzymał się i oparł o pień drzewa. Nadal nerwowo przeczesywał wzrokiem wszystko co mógł. - Meow – miauknął Tekotu, ten sam, który wcześniej spał mu na kolanach. „Znów ten futrzak...” – przemknęło mu przez głowę. - Spadaj! Nie mam czasu! – krzyknął wojownik i machnął odpędzająco w stronę małego rahi. - MEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWW. – Tym razem miauknięcie było dłuższe i głośniejsze. - Czego chcesz cholerny szkodniku?! – z wściekłością rzucił mężczyzna. Spojrzał na zwierzaka. Ten, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podszedł i trącił jego łydkę. Następnie przeszedł kilka kroków. Odwrócił główkę, kilka razy mrugnął, zamachał ogonem i po raz kolejny miauknął. „On chce mi pokazać drogę!” – pomyślał uradowany Toa. Od razu ruszył za Tekotu. „Gdzie jesteś do jasnej cholery?!” – gorączkowo rozmyślał, przedzierając się przez las. - Aisha! – kolejny raz zakrzyknął. Odpowiedzi nie było, więc dalej podążał za małym rahi. Po kilku minutach osiągnął cel. Znalazł ją. Siedziała oparta o pień jednego z drzew. Już nie płakała. A przynajmniej do czasu, gdy znów go nie ujrzała. Kolejne krople łez pojawiły się w kącikach pięknych, zielonych oczu. Wstała i bez namysłu rzuciła mu się na szyję. Mężczyzna, z początku zaskoczony nagłym obrotem spraw, po chwili zaczął ją przytulać. - Ja... Ja... – bez przerwy łkała, nie mogąc wykrztusić nawet pojedynczego słowa. - Cii... cii... Nic nie mów. To moja wina... – powiedział spokojnym, ciepłym głosem. – Nie powinienem poruszać takich tematów... Przepraszam... Mijały kolejne minuty. Stali tak we trójkę - dwoje tulących się do siebie Wyrzutków oraz siedzący z boku i przyglądający się im Tekotu. Już nieco spokojniejsza, Aisha oderwała się od jego klatki piersiowej i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Tak bardzo się boję... Tak bardzo... – powiedziała cicho, nadal lekko łkając. - Ze mną nie musisz się bać. Nie opuszczę cię. Przysięgam... Wojownik podniósł dłoń i dotknął policzka Aishy. Kilka razy przejechał kciukiem po delikatnej twarzy, wycierając łzy. - Przysięgam... Przysięgam na to, jak bardzo cię kocham... Objął dziewczynę w pasie, przybliżył się i gorąco ją pocałował. Rozdział VI Kolejny raz – klucze otwierające drzwi celi i przeraźliwe skrzypienie, gdy zostały otwarte. Endon nie spodziewał się niczego innego niż zazwyczaj. Przesłuchanie? Tortury? I tak nic nie powie... Tak jak zawsze, siedział w kącie, skulony, z opuszczoną głową. Nawet nie spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Gdyby chciał... Może udałoby mu się wyrwać z celi i obezwładnić strażników... Już tego próbował... Znów zostałby złapany... Kolejna kara... Kolejne tortury... Ból... Cierpienie... Nadzieja... „Nadzieja...?” – pusta myśl zagnieździła się w jego głowie. Już dawno stracił nadzieję... Właściwie, czasem nawet chciał umrzeć... Dlaczego więc nadal żył... ? Co go trzymało przy życiu... ? „Aisha...” Wspomnienie towarzyszki zawsze dodawało mu sił. Dawało mu... nadzieję? Tak... Gdy o niej myślał, czuł się o wiele lepiej, powracała chęć życia. Niestety, zwiększało to też cierpienie... Brak najbliższej osoby... Chłód samotności... Rozmyślania przerwał mu szorstki głos Skakdiego strażnika, który mimo że stał na korytarzu, był dobrze słyszalny także w celi. - Ładna jesteś... Może byś tak... – Głos przycichł na chwilę. Ciche klepnięcie, a potem coś jakby dźwięk wymierzanego policzka. – Suka! Endona lekko to zaciekawiło. Uniósł głowę idealnie w chwili, gdy wartownik brutalnie wepchnął do jego celi jakąś Vortixx. - Brakuje nam miejsc. Bądźcie grzeczni, albo zabawimy się inaczej niż zwykle... – powiedział Skakdi i uśmiechnął się w przerażający sposób. Zamknął drzwi, odwrócił się i odszedł. Dziewczyna upadła i cicho zakaszlała. W celi panował głęboki półmrok, przez co Wyrzutek nie widział jak dokładnie wygląda. Podniósł się i podszedł do niej. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Mimo słabej widoczności, zauważył, że jest dosyć ładna jak na Vortixx. Wąska, o delikatnych rysach twarz i piękne, zielone oczy. Oczy... oczy pełne strachu... Endon się temu nie dziwił. Zegald wyrobił im odpowiednia opinię, każdy się bał Wyrzutków. Poza tym, wątpił by po tak długim czasie niewoli o tortur mógł wyglądać na kogoś godnego zaufania. Zniszczona i brudna czarno-srebrna zbroja, na pewno wiele blizn i ran. Zmęczenie widoczne na twarzy - to wszystko raczej nie dodawało uroku. Wyciągnął otwartą dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale raczej mu to nie wyszło. Dziewczyna wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej przerażona niż wcześniej. Nie skorzystała z pomocy, tylko nerwowo, na czworakach, przeczołgała się do jednego z kątów celi. Wyrzutek ciężko westchnął i wrócił w swój kąt. Próbował być miły... No cóż... Będą siedzieć w ciszy, aż nadejdzie ten dzień... Igrzyska... ---- Aisha siedziała wtulona w jego ramiona. Wciąż byli w lesie, nawet nie wiedzieli dokładnie gdzie. To nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Cieszyli się już samą możliwością bycia razem. - Wiesz... – zaczęła, trochę niepewnym głosem. – No... Czy nie chciałbyś jakiegoś nowego imienia? To znaczy... Nie chcę nic sugerować. Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko nie znając swojej przeszłości, ale... - Wiem co masz na myśli – przerwał jej mężczyzna. – Zastanawiałem się nad tym... Właściwie... Właściwie, nie chcę już poznawać swojej przeszłości, nie ma już dla mnie znaczenia. – Spojrzał na Aishę i uśmiechnął się. – Chcę zacząć swoje życie od nowa, z tobą... Pochylił się lekko i pocałował ją. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała na to pięknym uśmiechem. - Kocham cię... – wyszeptał. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żebyśmy już zawsze byli razem. Wszystko... Minęło kilka minut. Aisha czuła przyjemne ciepło płynące od towarzysza. Nie była pewna, czy to jego moc, czy uczucia, ale przypuszczał że mieszanka obydwu. Ciszę przerwał głos czerwonego Toa. - Myślałem nad swoim imieniem już jakiś czas. – Odczekał krótką chwilę. - Kader będzie pasować. ---- Zegald wpatrywał się w swojego gościa. Przed nim stał Vortixx w szaro-niebieskiej zbroi, o imieniu Seinn. Był płatnym zabójcą, jednym z najlepszych. Oby okazał się wystarczająco dobry. - Jestem w stanie to dla ciebie zrobić – spokojnym, lekko aroganckim głosem powiedział Seinn. – Dwójka, tak? Władca skinął głową. - Chcę dwadzieścia tysięcy sztuk złota. Dziesięć teraz, dziesięć po wykonaniu zadania. – beznamiętnie stwierdził najemnik. - Dam ci czterdzieści tysięcy, jeśli tylko przyprowadzisz mi tę dwójkę w przeciągu trzech dni. - Co? Mam ich przyprowadzić? Nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem, że jestem zabójcą? - Pięćdziesiąt. Dwadzieścia teraz, trzydzieści po robocie. Masz trzy dni. Jeśli w tym czasie nie wrócisz, znajdę kolejnego zabójcę, tyle że on będzie mieć już trzy cele... - To... NIE! Nie biorę tej roboty. Zapomnij! – wykrzyknął oburzony Seinn. – Znajdź sobie kogoś innego! Odwrócił się i ruszył ku wyjściu. - Jaka szkoda... – z przekąsem odpowiedział Zegald. Odczekał chwilę. – Jak tam z twoją siostrą? Nadal chora? Wątpię, by zimna, wilgotna cela była dla niej dobrym miejscem do wypoczynku... Zabójca zatrzymał się w półkroku. Był już prawie przy samych drzwiach. - Leera... – wymówił półszeptem. – Masz... moją... siostrę?! W mgnieniu oka wyciągnął mały nóż i rzucił nim w stronę Zegalda. Ostrze wbiło się w oparcie tronu zaledwie cal od głowy władcy. Gwardziści od razu doskoczyli do atakującego i obezwładnili go. Przygnieciony do ziemi, z rękoma na plecach, dyszał i próbował się wyrywać. - Czyżby... ten fakt zmienił twoje podejście do sprawy? – ironicznie spytał zielony Vortixx. – Tak jak mówiłem. Trzy dni, oboje mają być żywi. Wtedy dostaniesz zapłatę i wypuszczę twoją siostrę. Lekkie machnięcie ręką i strażnicy oswobodzili zabójcę. Ten od razu wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu, wymamrotał kilka przekleństw i spojrzał gniewnie w stronę Zegalda. - To nie ujdzie ci na sucho... – zagroził kierując w niego palcem wskazującym. – Wykonam robotę, ale nie zapomnę... A ty... Ty w przyszłości pożałujesz... Odwrócił się i wyszedł głośno trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. - Hmph... Zabawne... – mruknął pod nosem Zegald. – Naprawdę zabawne... ---- - Meow... - Spokojnie, mały... Głos był kobiecy, bardzo delikatny i ciepły. Tekotu zaczął mruczeć, gdy został podrapany za uszkiem. - Świetnie się spisałeś, mały... Teraz... Teraz przyprowadź ich tutaj... Rozdział VII Świtało. Aisha schyliła się i podniosła swój płaszcz. Wzięła też koc, zwinęła go i upchnęła wszystko do plecaka. Całą pozostałą część poprzedniego dnia spędzili na rozmowach, żartach i innych bezużytecznych czynnościach. Noc jednak nie była już taka bezczynna... Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. Zarzuciła plecak na jedno ramię i odwróciła się. Kader stał przy tej samej, dziwnej, prawie całkowicie pionowej skalnej ścianie. Prawą dłonią lekko gładził chłodną, szorstką powierzchnię. - Co takiego ciekawego jest w tej skale, Kadi? – spytała Aisha. - Ech... – westchnął czerwony Toa. – Nie mów tak do mnie... Mam na imię Kader, chyba pamiętasz, prawda? Dziewczyna podeszła do niego od tyłu. Zarzuciła ręce przez jego barki i splotła je pod jego szyją. Lekko się obróciła, oparła brodę na swoim ramieniu, tak że ich głowy były praktycznie w jednej linii. - Wiem, ale jest takie... szorstkie. Kadi jest dużo milsze. – Uśmiechnęła się. Kolejny raz westchnął. - Nie przestaniesz tak do mnie mówić, prawda? – spytał z rezygnacją. Pokręciła głową. – Ech... - I tak mnie kochasz... – wyszeptała i lekko nim potrząsnęła. - Tak... – Także się uśmiechnął.– Wracając do twojego pytania. Ta skalna ściana, przed którą stoimy to... - Ściana Pierwszej Próby, to wiem. – przerwała mu Aisha. – „Najłatwiejsza” droga na szczyt Góry Desperatów. Podobno Vortixx próbują wchodzić na tą górę, ale nikt nie wie po co... Oni chyba też nie, nie słyszała o nikim kto wspiąłby się na sam szczyt. Nie dziwne, że jest nazwana Górą Desperatów... - Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, dwójce Vortixx udało się wdrapać. Domyślasz się komu? - Zegald... Ale kto jeszcze? – spytała. Kader przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał. Wyglądało to tak, jakby usilnie próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. - Według wspomnień tego śmiecia, któremu darowałem życie, Zegaldowi towarzyszyła niejaka Shayla. Ale nie wiadomo o niej zbyt wiele, jedynie, że zawsze jest przy jego boku. - Hmm... – Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. – Myślisz, że na tej górze jest coś... wartościowego? W końcu nie próbowaliby wchodzić tam na darmo. - Jest tylko jeden sposób żeby się przekonać... - Chcesz się wspiąć? – Niedowierzanie malowało się na jej twarzy. Toa potwierdził kiwnięciem głową. – W takim razie... Aisha puściła go i zdjęła plecak z ramienia. Po chwili wyciągnęła z niego dwa haki. - Mogą pomóc – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. Podała je Kaderowi. Mężczyzna dokładniej przypatrzył się broni. Nie odwracając wzroku spytał: - Protostal? - Emh... nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Kadi – odpowiedziała trochę zawstydzona swoją niewiedzą. - Są zrobione z protostali? – uściślił pytanie. Dalej uważnie przyglądał się hakom, jednak gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi spojrzał na dziewczynę. Dostrzegł zmieszanie na jej twarzy. - Protostal to bardzo twardy i wytrzymały metal, dosyć rzadki. Jeśli te haki są z niego zrobione, to masz niezwykłe szczęście. Domyślam się, że tutaj nie łatwo dostać coś takiego. - Sporo za nie zapłaciłam... Właściwie handlarz mówił, że są „specjalne”, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak. - No cóż, trzeba je wypróbować – podsumował Kader. ---- Seinn uklęknął i dokładnie przyjrzał się ciału. Martwy Vortixx, członek patrolu. Był przebity włócznią, typową dla zwykłych żołnierzy. Leżał tu już co najmniej trzy dni. Zabójca oceniał, że coś koło pięciu, ale nie był pewny. Wstał i rozejrzał się. Jakieś dwadzieścia bio dalej leżały kolejne zwłoki. „Nawet po sobie nie posprzątali” – pomyślał. – „Muszą się gdzieś śpieszyć... Lub spodziewają się pościgu.” Z czystej ciekawości chwycił włócznię wbitą w ciało pobratymca i spróbował ją wyrwać. Drzewce jednak siedziało mocno i głęboko. Kilka kolejnych szarpnięć także nie wywarło żadnego skutku. Postawił prawą stopę na plecach martwego Vortixx i spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem chwytając oburącz. Po krótkiej chwili włócznia wysunęła się zaledwie o kilka cali, jednak pozostałe kilkanaście nadal tkwiło i nie chciało się ruszyć. „Silny ten Wyrzutek... Trzeba będzie sprawę załatwić po cichu...” Zrezygnował z próby sił i podszedł do drugiego ciała. W sumie to wyglądało normalnie. No, może poza głową. Ukręcona sprawnie i dokładnie. Seinn westchnął. „Silny... szybki... zwinny... dokładny... Może jeszcze nieśmiertelny?” – rozmyślał zabójca. – „Niech go szlag... Spokojnie, Seinn... To zwykłe zlecenie... Znaleźć, obezwładnić... Obezwładnić... Obezwładnić?... OBEZWŁADNIĆ?!” Nie mógł wytrzymać. „Mam ich obezwładnić i sprowadzić do Ormyath?! Co sobie ten Zegald wyobraża?! Jestem płatnym zabójcą do jasnej cholery... Nie jakimś chłopcem na posyłki... ” Ciężko westchnął i skierował się w stronę swojego środka transportu. Beler był jednym z najszybszych i najwytrzymalszych Kikanalo na tym kontynencie. Łowca był dumny z posiadania tak wspaniałego wierzchowca, a zarazem wiernego towarzysza. Wskoczył mu na grzbiet, lekko musnął lejcami i ruszyli po wyraźnych śladach pozostawionych przez Wyrzutków. „Leera, robię to tylko dla ciebie...” ---- Dziewczyna siedziała w cieniu drzewa, głaszcząc Tekotu śpiącego na jej kolanach. Oparła głowę o pień i zamknęła oczy. Wsłuchiwała się w szum wiatru, przerywany co chwilę przez echo uderzeń metalu o skałę. Uśmiechnęła się. - Wkrótce tu będą, mały... – cicho powiedziała. – Ciekawe, czy okażą się silniejsi od poprzednich... ---- Stukot butów na obcasie odbijał się echem po korytarzu. Shayla szła powoli w stronę łaźni. Była zmęczona. Czym? Wszystkim, po prostu wszystkim. Choć tak naprawdę nic nie robiła, czuła się potwornie wykończona. - Nie wpuszczajcie nikogo – rozkazała dwójce Skakdi-strażników mijając ich w przejściu. Dokładnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Łaźnie były obszernym pomieszczeniem. Kilka kabin z sauną przy lewej ścianie, przy prawej długi stół, na którym można było położyć swoje rzeczy. Środek zajmował sporej wielkości basen. Jednak nie służył on raczej do pływania. Głębokość wahała się między jednym bio, a dwoma i pół, w zależności od miejsca. Naprzeciw wejścia było jeszcze dwoje drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do pokojów z masażami i innymi odprężającymi zabiegami. Za drugimi zaś był rząd schodów biegnących w dół. Znajdowała się tam kotłownia. To dzięki niej woda i powietrze w łaźni było tak ciepłe, wręcz idealne. Shayla podeszła do stołu. Odłożyła swoją buławę, po czym powoli zaczęła zdejmować kolejne elementy zbroi: diadem, naramienniki oraz nagolenniki. Na sam koniec pozostał napierśnik ukształtowany w głowę smoka. Nie było tego dużo, w końcu Vortixx nie była wojowniczką. Nie nosiła zbroi dla ochrony, po prostu lubiła te fragmenty pancerza. Czasem jednak trzeba dać odpocząć ciału, jak i duszy. A właśnie kąpiel dawała Shayli to czego potrzebowała – ukojenie nerwów i rozluźnienie. Zrzuciła buty i podeszła do basenu. Powoli zanurzyła się w gorącej wodzie.Przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz, mięśnie po krótkiej chwili całkowicie się rozluźniły. Westchnęła, wyrzucając przy tym z siebie cały stres dnia codziennego. Oparła głowę o krawędź basenu i puściła swoje myśli wolno. ---- Vortixx od chwili gdy została wrzucona do jego celi nie odezwała się ani razu, podobnie zresztą jak Endon. Oboje siedzieli w swoich kątach, w milczeniu, zajęci swoimi myślami. Wyrzutek już dawno stracił rachubę czasu. W chłodnej i wilgotnej celi zawsze panował półmrok. Nie wiedział kiedy był dzień, kiedy noc. To było coś najgorszego. To uczucie... a właściwie brak... Brak poczucia mijanego czasu. Tak jakby utknąć i nie móc się ruszyć. Po prostu siedzieć i egzystować w nicości, bez końca... „Co mi pozostało? Nic...” – rozmyślał. – „Igrzyska... Zegald chce igrzysk... Czy zginę? Może... Ale nie... To byłoby zbyt piękne... Umrzeć... I przestać się martwić wszystkim...” Cichy kaszel. Endon przerwał rozmyślania i spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę niedoli. Skulona dziewczyna wcisnęła się między ściany tak mocno, że ciężko ją było dostrzec. Mężczyzna jednak zauważył nerwowe, nieregularne dreszcze przebiegające jej ciało. Kolejny raz zakaszlała, tym razem trochę głośniej, dłużej i w dużo gorszy sposób. Był to przeraźliwy, charczący i przerywany kaszel. „Jest chora” – uzmysłowił sobie Wyrzutek. – „Igrzyska... Zginie... Tak jak wielu innych... Jak wszyscy, którzy gniją w tych lochach...” Ponure myśli plątały mu się po głowie. „No cóż, do tego czasu mogę przynajmniej zrobić tyle...” Powoli się podniósł, otrzepał z kurzu i podszedł do krat. Uderzył w nie pięścią, a następnie przeleciał palcami. Niemiły dźwięk rozszedł się po korytarzu. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Vortixx wzdrygnęła się i przez ułamek sekundy spojrzała na niego, po czym od razu powróciła do swojej „obojętnej” i cichej postawy. Zniecierpliwiony, odczekał jeszcze chwilę. Westchnął ciężko, nabrał więcej powietrza i z całych sił wykrzyczał: - Strażnik! Łoskot wywracającego się stolika i tłuczonej butelki, zapewne z jakimś alkoholem. Kilka cichych przekleństw, a potem ochrypły, szorstki męski głos: - Kto do jasnej... Skakdi podszedł do kraty i łypnął na Wyrzutka spod oka. Widać było, że nieźle się schlał. Do tego, najpewniej został wybudzony w mało dogodnym momencie. - No? – spytał przecierając twarz. - Czy moglibyśmy dostać jakiś koc? – wymuszając uprzejmy i spokojny ton głosu zapytał Endon. Strażnik stanął jak wryty. Prawa dłoń, którą przecierał oko zatrzymała się, by po chwili wymierzyć policzek. Na niewiele się to zdało, Skakdi nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. - K-koc...? – Lekko się jąkał. Widać było jak bardzo jest zdziwiony taką prośbą. – Ch-chcecie... k-koc? Gdy dostrzegł poważną minę Endona przez sekundę na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś jakby cień strachu. Jednak po chwili parsknął śmiechem, okropnie obrzydzającym śmiechem. - K-koc?! ... Wy... ch-chcecie koc?!... – próbował coś z siebie wykrztusić, ale kolejne fale obleśnego śmiechu i chichotów uniemożliwiały ułożenie całego zdania. Prawie się zataczał, co zresztą robiłby przez sam alkohol, bez pomocy Endona. Śmiał się dobre pięć minut lub dłużej, nim ochłonął. - Po kiego ci ten koc? Zasłonisz kraty i myślisz, że wtedy ci da? – spytał drwiącym głosem wskazując na Vortixx skuloną w kącie. – Jesteś Wyrzutkiem, śmieciem. Zasługujesz tylko na śmierć. Rozumiesz to? Przybliżył twarz do krat i potwornie się uśmiechnął, szczerząc pożółkłe, krzywe i nie wszędzie całe zęby. Spojrzał prosto w ciemne, przygaszone oczy Endona. Nie wytrzymał jednak długo. Po kilku sekundach cofnął się i otrząsnął, jakby zrzucając z siebie sieć zarzuconą przez wzrok Wyrzutka. Odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem. - Zdechnijcie w tej celi... – rzucił na odchodne i splunął na ziemię. Endon ciężko westchnął. - Chciałem po dobroci... – mruknął pod nosem. Zamknął oczy i zanurzył się w głąb swojego umysłu. Dawno tego nie robił, toteż zajęło mu to więcej czasu. Udało się! Dotarł do swojego celu – źródła mocy. Endon nie lubił tego robić, zawsze bał się ewentualnych konsekwencji. Tym razem jednak czuł, że powinien zaryzykować. Spokojny wdech i wydech. Uwolnił przepływ energii. Prawie natychmiast poczuł lekkie drgania ziemi, powoli się wzmagające. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszał przytłumiony brzdęk krat uderzających o podłoże. Natychmiast zatrzymał moc, uspakajając wstrząsy. Otworzył oczy. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że nie wyrządził dodatkowych szkód. Tak jak chciał, pęknięcie z ziemi przeszło na ścianę i zniszczyło zawiasy. Spojrzał na Vortixx. Ta miała lekko uniesioną głowę i przerażony wyraz twarzy, jednak nadal nie ruszyła się ze swojego kąta. - Lepiej się stąd nie ruszaj – powiedział spokojnym głosem. – Nie mogę zagwarantować ci bezpieczeństwa. Nie odpowiedziała, na co zresztą nie liczył. Wyszedł na korytarz i rozejrzał się. Po lewej prowadził do kolejnych celi oraz na niższe poziomy lochów. Natomiast droga w prawo była dosyć krótka. Na samym końcu były schody prowadzące w górę, którymi kilkukrotnie bezskutecznie próbował uciec, a także pojedyncze drzwi do pokoju strażników. Powoli i spokojnie podszedł do starych, podniszczonych drewnianych drzwi. Wywarzył je kopniakiem i wparował do środka. Skakdi, który w tym momencie pił alkohol podskoczył jak oparzony i zachłysnął się trunkiem. Wypuścił butelkę z ręki, zaczął kaszleć i uderzać się w klatkę piersiową, by wykrztusić z siebie płyn. Nerwowo cofnął się o dwa kroki. Potknął się i upadł. „Żałosne...” – pomyślał Endon. Podszedł do leżącego strażnika. Chwycił go za szyję, podniósł i przycisnął do ściany. - Jeszcze raz grzecznie się pytam. Czy mogę dostać jakiś koc? Skakdi zacharczał coś w odpowiedzi, ale widząc, że Wyrzutek nie zrozumiał, wyciągnął drżącą rękę i wskazał na małą pryczę pod ścianą. Uścisk się zwolnił i bezradny strażnik upadł na ziemię. Podniósł się na kolana i zaczął pocierać szyję. - Niech cię szlag... – wypluł z siebie słowa. – Pieprzony Wyrz... Nadchodzący łańcuszek przekleństw przerwał mu mocny kopniak w brzuch, a później kolejny w twarz. - Leż cicho – warknął Endon. Podszedł do pryczy i zabrał z niej dwa stare i poszarpane koce. „Lepsze to niż nic” – pomyślał. - Radzę ci jak najszybciej stąd zjeżdżać. Ostatni ze strażników, który pozwolił mi uciec, gnije teraz w lochu... – rzucił na odchodne do pokiereszowanego Skakdiego. Wrócił do celi. Dziewczyna, tak jak przypuszczał, siedziała w swoim kącie. Gdy wszedł do środka uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Przez sekundę ich oczy się spotkały, ale Endon szybko spuścił wzrok. Obojętny na twarzy, podał jej koce. - Okryj się. I zostań tu – powiedział z troską w głosie. – Nie próbuj uciekać, i tak cię złapią. Odwrócił i chciał już wyjść, gdy poczuł jak delikatna dłoń złapała go za ramię. - Nie martw się... Na pewno tu wrócę, najwyżej trochę bardziej pokiereszowany... Ktoś musi oberwać za zniszczenie celi i pobicie strażnika... Uśmiechnął się blado. Vortixx lekko kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia i puściła jego rękę. Spokojnym krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się na schody. Który to raz po nich wchodzi? Chyba szósty... Nie oczekiwał innego widoku niż przedtem. Wejścia do lochów zawsze broniła szóstka wysokiej klasy gwardzistów. Nie było szans się prześlizgnąć między nimi, a tym bardziej ich pokonać. Doszedł do żelaznych drzwi. Tuż za nimi była... wolność? Prawie... Wolność była dopiero poza pałacem Zegalda.. poza Ormyath... poza siecią gęstych zabudowań ogromnej aglomeracji... Stoi kolejny raz przed nikłą szansą na wolność... Bardzo nikłą szansą... Ale wartą próby i ewentualnych konsekwencji. Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi... Rozdział VIII Seinn zeskoczył z grzbietu Belera. Wprawne oko od razu zauważyło wgniecenia w trawie. Pięć bio za nim były jeszcze ślady dwóch osób, ale od miejsca, w którym stał, prowadziła już tylko jedna linia. „Jedno z nich nie miało dużo sił... Potem drugie je zaczęło nieść... Będą zmęczeni... Hmh... To będzie aż zbyt łatwe...” ---- Wspinaczka nie była tak łatwa, jak Kader sobie wyobrażał. Skała była niezwykle twarda, jakby wzmacniania mocą. Czasem czerwony Toa musiał uderzać po kilka razy nim hak wbił się odpowiednio głęboko. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że skała prawie natychmiast się zrastała! - Odpuśćmy sobie – mówiła na początku Aisha. – To tylko strata czasu. Mężczyzna był jednak zbyt uparty. Postanowił wspiąć się na Górę Desperatów, więc to zrobi. A zresztą, teraz, w dwóch trzecich drogi nie było już odwrotu. Aisha wisiała na jego plecach, z rękoma przerzuconymi nad ramionami złączonymi na klatce piersiowej. Nuciła jakąś wesołą piosenkę. Kaderowi to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz pomagało nie zwracać uwagi na bolące mięśnie. Był silny, to prawda. Jednak nie był przygotowany na taką próbę. „Hmh... Ściana Pierwszej Próby... Ciekawe czy będą kolejne...” – zastanawiał się. - „A jeśli tak... To czy cięższe?” ---- Shayla zaklaskała dwukrotnie. Po chwili, z drzwi prowadzących do pomieszczeń z masażami wybiegła Ga-Matoranka. Zatrzymała się w odległości dziesięciu kroków od basenu. - Do usług, Pani – ukłoniła się. Vortixx przekręciła głowę tak, by móc spojrzeć na służącą. - Tiss, nie wygłupiaj się. Nie musisz bez przerwy mówić do mnie per „Pani”. – Miękkim głosem powiedziała Shayla. – Jeśli możesz, przynieś mi balsam do ciała. - Tak jest, Pa... – W porę ugryzła się w język. – Tak jest... Matoranka odwróciła się i odeszła. Vortixx powróciła do rozkoszowania się kąpielą. ---- Kikanalo przeskoczył przewalony pień drzewa, po czym lekko zwolnił. Przeszedł jeszcze kilkanaście bio i zatrzymał się. To wyrwało Seinna z zamyślenia. - Co się stało, mały? – zapytał swojego wierzchowca. Beler ryknął cicho i ruchem głowy wskazał na resztki czegoś, co było kiedyś ogniskiem. Jeździec zeskoczył na ziemię. Podszedł do czarnych, zwęglonych kawałków drewna i trącił je nogą. „Ich pierwszy obóz od tamtego miejsca... Sporo przeszli. Kilka dni drogi pieszo... Jak dobrze mieć wierzchowca...” Rozejrzał się dokładnie. Ślady dwójki Wyrzutków były wszędzie dookoła, ale nigdzie nie odchodziły dalej niż dziesięć kroków od ogniska. Zignorował te prowadzące w las, gdyż tuż obok była ścieżka powracających. „Cholera... Nie mogli przecież tak wyparować...” Seinn westchnął ciężko. „Dwa dni... Dwa dni na złapanie i sprowadzenie ich do Ormyath...” Rzucił jeszcze kilka przekleństw pod nosem, po czym wrócił do Belera. - No, przyjacielu, spisałeś się! Teraz odpocznij... – poklepał wierzchowca po boku i uśmiechnął się. Kikanalo wydał w odpowiedzi cichy pomruk zadowolenia, odszedł kawałek i zaczął skubać trawkę. Vortixx odprowadził go wzrokiem. „Gdzie te szczury mogą się chować...” – Powrócił do rozmyślań nad swoim celem. – „Myśl logicznie Seinn... Przecież nie mogli się zapaść pod ziemię...” Podszedł do skalnej ściany i oparł się o nią. Chłód szorstkiej powierzchni wywołał przyjemny dreszcz, który przebiegł po jego ciele. Głęboko odetchnął i jeszcze raz pogrążył się w myślach. Sekundy płynęły niezwykle wolno. Seinn coraz bardziej się gorączkował. Nienawidził chwil gdy nie wiedział co zrobić. Miał prosty, określony cel, od którego dzieliła go jedynie cienka zasłona. Nie był jednak w stanie jej przebyć. Coś go blokowało, ograniczało... Po kilku minutach nie mogąc wytrzymać frustracji uderzył pięściami o ścianę za sobą i odepchnął się. - Pieprzony Zegald i jego zachcianki... Wiązanka przekleństw w stronę władcy Ormyath a także Wyrzutków, których ścigał trwała parę dobrych chwil. To jednak ostudziło nieco zabójcę. Kilka głębokich oddechów przywróciło mu spokój. Odwrócił się i oparł samą tylko głowę o skalną ścianę, mając nadzieję, że chłód opróżni umysł ze zbędnych myśli. „Siostro... Bądź silna...” – Modlił się w duchu. – „Uwolnię cię, obiecuję...” Drobny kamyczek uderzył go w ramię, a po chwili dwa inne także poturlały się po jego plecach. „Kamienie...? Pewnie oderwały się od skały...” Powrócił do rozmyślań, które jednak zostały przerwane po kilku sekundach przez kolejne spadające kamyki. „Co jest do cholery... Świat się wali czy co? Przecież kamienie nie spadają z nieba... A tym bardziej nie same z siebie...” W tym momencie dostał olśnienia. „No właśnie! Nie spadają same z siebie. Wyrzutki... Oni się wspinają! Ale... Na Górę Desperatów?! Hmh... Desperacko uciekają?” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „Przede mną nie ma ucieczki...” ---- Udało się. Dotarli na szczyt. Hak zawiesił się na krawędzi. Aisha szybko stanęła na ziemi i pomogła wejść Kaderowi. Mężczyzna usiadł i podparł się rękoma z tyłu. Czuł się dumny. W końcu dokonał niemałego wyczynu. Wspiął się na Górę Desperatów. „Hmh... Czy to czyni ze mnie desperata?” Myśl ta niezwykle go rozbawiła. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Szczyt góry był niemałym zaskoczeniem. Całkowicie płaski, dwadzieścia bio od krawędzi porośnięty lasem takim jak okalający go u podnóży skalnego masywu. Nie było widać niczego w głębi płaskowyżu. - No, no... Spisałeś się Kadi – powiedziała stojąca obok niego Aisha i pogładziła go po głowie. - Tak... – przytaknął z zadowoleniem w głosie, nie chcąc się już użerać o zdrobnienie swojego imienia. Wspinaczka zajęła sporo czasu. Słońce zaczęło już chować się za linią horyzontu. Dziewczyna usiadła przy towarzyszu, złapała go pod rękę i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. - Jesteś taki głupi... – mruknęła pod nosem, uśmiechając się przy tym. – I uparty... Straciliśmy tyle czasu... Po co chciałeś tu wchodzić? Chwila ciszy. - Sam nie wiem... – szczerze odpowiedział. – Z ciekawości? Nie ważne... Warto było... - Hmm? – spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Przecież nic tu jeszcze nie znaleźliśmy. Uśmiechnął się. - Warto było chociażby dla tej chwili... – powiedział czule. Minęło kilka kolejnych minut. Para po prostu siedziała, trzymała się za ręce i podziwiała piękny zachód słońca. - Aisha... – zaczął niepewnie Kader. - Tak Kadi? - Zastanawiałem się... Ten świat nie jest bezpieczny... Chciałbym uczynić go lepszym...– powiedział lekko rozmarzonym głosem. - Kadi... Ja to wiem, ale... Jak? To nie jest takie proste, jak myślisz. Społeczeństwo nas nie zaakceptuje... Nie tak po prostu... – stwierdziła smutno. - Przecież większość nawet nie miała z nami styczności! Oni wiedzą o nas tyle, ile władza chce, żeby wiedzieli. Ten Vortixx, któremu przeczytałem umysł... On myślał, że jesteśmy dzikusami, zwierzętami, które kierują się instynktem przetrwania... „Zabij, albo on zabije ciebie”. To właśnie jest wpajane do głów Matoran, Skakdi, Vortixx i innym przez Zegalda. Każdy boi się czegoś, czego nie zna... Może więc czas pokazać im, że nie jesteśmy potworami. - Ale... – Aisha chciała zaprotestować. - Nie ma ale... – ostro przerwał jej mężczyzna. Był podekscytowany, można to było wyczuć w jego głosie. – Nie jesteśmy inni. Oni tak myślą, ale to kłamstwo, stworzone przez Zeglada i jemu podobnych. Musimy pokazać prawdę. Moc, która drzemie w każdym z nas można kontrolować. Trening i koncentracja, to wszystko czego potrzeba. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Z jednej strony bardzo chciała być normalną osobą, żyjącą w spokoju i szczęściu, a nie być ściganą przez wszystkich... Ale strach, jakiś wewnętrzny instynkt mówił jej, że to niemożliwe. Spuściła wzrok na ziemię. - Kadi, ja... – Przerwała na sekundę. – Ja naprawdę nie wiem... - Aisha... – zaczął już normalnym głosem. – Spójrz na mnie, proszę... Przez chwilę się wahała, ale w końcu popatrzyła na ukochanego. Uśmiechał się czule, a w jego oczach dostrzegła coś, co niezwykle ją uspokoiło i wypełniło jej serce ciepłem. - Ten świat może być lepszy – kontynuował Kader. – I zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by taki się stał. Dla wspólnego dobra. Dla nas. Dla ciebie... Przytulił ją czule, na co odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Ostatnie promienie słońca przemykały między nimi. - Aisha... Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać. - Tak Kadi? - Czy gdybym... - MEEEEEOOOOWWWWWW Głośne miauknięcie przerwało mu w pół zdania. Oboje od razu spojrzeli na źródło dźwięku. Ten sam mały, czarny Tekotu siedział teraz kilka bio za nimi i przyglądał się parze swoimi zielonymi oczkami. - Meow? Chwila ciszy. Kader spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę, która wydawała się być tak samo zaskoczona jak on sam. - Jak?! – całkowicie zdziwiona spytała. – Jakim cudem?! Zanim czerwony Toa zdążył odpowiedzieć, Tekotu wstał, odwrócił się, zamachał kilka razy ogonem i zaczął powoli iść w stronę drzew. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale musimy za nim iść. Kader od razu wstał i ruszył za małym rahi. - Dlaczego? - Ostatnim razem doprowadził mnie do ciebie. Mam zaufanie do tego zwierzaka – odpowiedział. Aisha westchnęła, niechętnie wstała i dołączyła do towarzysza. ---- Shayla zaczęła wcierać balsam w ciało. Tiss stała kilka bio od niej, z opuszczoną głową, czekając na ewentualne polecenia swojej pani. Cichy łoskot, a tuż po nim głośne uderzenie w drzwi i krótki, przerwany jęk. Vortixx wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała się w stronę wejścia. - Straż?! – krzyknęła z nutą przerażenia w głosie. Brak odpowiedzi. - Tiss, schowaj się – poleciła matorance. Służka szybko podbiegła do drzwi prowadzących do sąsiedniego pokoju i zniknęła za nimi. Shayla wyszła z wody i skierowała się w stronę stołu, na którym zostawiła swoje rzeczy. Była już w połowie drogi gdy ktoś nacisnął klamkę. Vortixx zatrzymała się w pół kroku i wbiła wzrok w drzwi wejściowe. Ukazał się w nich Wyrzutek w starej, zniszczonej i brudnej zbroi, która kiedyś była prawdopodobnie czarno-srebrna. Przetarcia, kurz, błoto, krew... Dużo świeżej, ściekającej krwi... Po wyrazie twarzy można było stwierdzić ogromne zmęczenie. Oczy miał przygaszone, prawie że puste. Był mocno pochylony. Prawą ręką trzymał się za bok, spomiędzy palców wyciekała drobna stróżka krwi. W lewej zaś dzierżył krótki, zakrzywiony miecz, odebrany pewnie jakiemuś strażnikowi. Kulał. Jego prawe udo było praktycznie w połowie obdarte z tkanki mięśniowej i zbroi, przy skurczach ukazując gołą kość. Shayla była zszokowana takim widokiem. „Czy to... Endon?” Słyszała od Zegalda, że ten Wyrzutek sprawiał mu dużo problemów. Niezwykle wytrzymały, uparty, mimo wielu tortur nie wyjawił żadnej informacji, a siedział w lochach już długi okres czasu. Słyszała też o jego kilku próbach ucieczek... - Witam panią... – odezwał się cichym, wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem. - Ty... Ty jesteś Endon... – Głos Shayli był pełen niedowierzania, ale też ciekawości. Wyrzutek uśmiechnął się przerażająco, wywołując nieprzyjemny dreszcz na ciele Vortixx. - Widzę, że nawet panie z dworu o mnie słyszały... Cóż takiego uczyniłem, że krążą o mnie plotki...? - Przeceniasz się, Wyrzutku... – syknęła Shayla. – Zegald ma z tobą problemy, ale nie rozpowiada o tym wszystkim... - Ach... – westchnął. – Więc musisz być jego ulubioną dziwką... - Uważaj na słowa... – ostrzegła go. Parsknął śmiechem, opuścił lekko głowę i pokręcił nią kilka razy. Na ten moment nieuwagi czekała Shayla. Kilkoma długimi krokami dotarła do stołu i chwyciła swoją buławę. - Nie wiem czy tego nie zauważyłaś, ale to ja tu trzymam broń... Uniósł głowę i wtedy przerwał. Ujrzał Vortixx mierzącą w niego końcem buławy. Kolejny raz parsknął śmiechem, jednak po krótkiej chwili ochłonął. - Wybacz moje naganne zachowanie, pani... Nie zostałem nauczony jak się zachowywać w obecności damy... Ale to chyba bez znaczenia... Takich jak mnie nie dopuszcza się na salony... Jestem przecież Wyrzutkiem... Śmieciem... Czyż nie tak? – Mówił z wyraźną nutą ironii w głosie. Nie odpowiedziała, toteż kontynuował. - Uważacie nas za innych, gorszych... Ale nic o nas nie wiecie. Nic... – Przerwał na kilka sekund. – Uwierz mi lub nie, ale nie chcę cię skrzywdzić... Proponuję prosty układ: Wyprowadź mnie bezpiecznego i niezauważonego z pałacu, a nic ci nie zrobię. Shayla uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie nadal celując w niego swoją buławą. - A co jeśli nie przyjmę twojej oferty? Taka odpowiedź całkowicie wybiła Endona z pantałyku. Właściwie nie wiedział, co miałby zrobić, gdyby odmówiła... Zabić? Nie stanowiła dla niego żadnego zagrożenia, nie musiał tego robić. Zostawić w spokoju? Wezwałaby strażników... Kobietę widocznie rozbawił widok zakłopotanej twarzy Wyrzutka. Zauważyła też pewną szansę na wyjście z tej sytuacji. Powoli opuściła buławę. Spokojnym i zwiewnym krokiem, lekko kołysząc biodrami zaczęła iść w jego stronę. - Co wtedy, Endonie...? – spytała ponętnie. Mężczyzna był całkowicie zdezorientowany. Patrzył tylko jak piękna Vortixx zbliża się do niego... Piękna... Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że podoba mu się... Idealna figura... Wysoka, może nie jakoś nadzwyczajnie, ale właśnie tak w sam raz... Szczupła... Długie, zgrabne nogi... Krągłe biodra... Wąskie ramiona... Nieduży, ale kształtny biust... Czuł się tak, jak gdyby ujrzał anioła. „Co wtedy, Endonie...?” – Trzy słowa, które echem odbijały się po jego głowie, odpędzając wszystkie inne myśli. Wyobraźnia zrobiła swoje... Szybko jednak został wyrwany ze swoich fantazji. Poczuł delikatną dłoń dotykającą jego policzka. Spojrzał na kobietę. - Aniele... – wyszeptał tak cicho, że sam nie usłyszał swojego głosu. Shayla przybliżyła się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz mógł nawet wyczuć jej lekki i ciepły oddech. Ich twarze były zaledwie kilka cali od siebie. - Co wtedy, Endonie...? – kolejny raz spytała tym samym ponętnym głosem. Przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. „Obudź się... OBUDŹ SIĘ!” – Starał się wyrwać z zauroczenia, ale nie potrafił. - Wtedy... – zaczął niepewnym głosem. – Ja... Przerwał gdy tylko poczuł jej drugą rękę na swojej klatce piersiowej. Dłoń powoli przesuwała się do góry, wywołując dziwnie przyjemny dreszcz na ciele mężczyzny. Na chwilę zatrzymała się na jego barku, wykonując kilka kółek palcem wskazującym, ale potem sięgnęła całkowicie za niego. Usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. - Wtedy... – spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem trochę pewniejszym głosem. Shayla od razu przerwała mu położeniem palca na ustach. - Ciiii... – wyszeptała. – Nie chcemy, by ktoś nas usłyszał... Mężczyzna zamarł. Ta Vortixxx... Onieśmielała go całkowicie. Starał się zachować trzeźwość umysłu, ale to było niemożliwe. Zbyt bardzo go pociągała... Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że zrobi dla niej wszystko... Endon zaczął lekko drgać. Z wykrwawienia? Jakiejś choroby? A może jeszcze coś innego? Nie wiedział... Świat przed oczami zaczął mu się lekko rozmazywać, wszystko popadało w czarną otchłań... Tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością... - Pokażę ci, co wtedy... Była to ostatnia rzecz, którą usłyszał, a zabójczo piękny uśmiech, którą zobaczył... Stracił przytomność... ---- Zegald spokojnym krokiem kierował się w stronę lochów. Za nim kroczyła dwójka gwardzistów, silnych i lojalnych Skakdi. Władca Ormyath chciał złożyć „ostatnią wizytę” swojemu „ulubionemu” więźniowi. „Ach... Endon, Endon... Jakaż to będzie szkoda, gdy nie przetrwasz igrzysk...” – rozmyślał Vortixx. – „Miałem tyle planów tobą związanych, ale brak współpracy... No cóż, będą kolejni...” Mijał kolejne przejścia i korytarze, aż w końcu skręcił w ten prowadzący do lochów. Nagle się zatrzymał. Gwardziści o mało nie wpadli na swego pana. Zegald zmrużył oczy. Dwadzieścia bio dalej przy wejściu do lochów, gdzie zazwyczaj stała szóstka elitarnych, specjalnie szkolonych strażników, nie było nikogo żywego... Tylko martwe ciała leżące w ogromnej kałuży krwi. - Endon... – syknął Zegald. ---- Szli wąską ścieżką już od kilku minut. - Jesteś pewien? – spytała Aisha. - Tak. Gdyby nie ten Tekotu nie odnalazłbym cię w lesie. Idziemy, nie cofam podjętych decyzji – odpowiedział Kader. Dziewczyna westchnęła, ale nie przerwała marszu. - Zgoda... Kolejne minuty mijały w milczeniu. Aisha zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej towarzysz jest tak zdeterminowany. „Przecież nie mamy pojęcia co tu możemy znaleźć...” - Kadi... Dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś się tu wspiąć? - Mam przeczucie, że znajdziemy tu coś, co nam pomoże – odpowiedział spokojnie. - Przeczucie? I tylko dlatego, że masz przeczucie, musieliśmy się tu wspinać, a teraz iść nie wiadomo gdzie? To czysta strata czasu... – Była wyraźnie zirytowana. Kader zatrzymał się nagle, przez co dziewczyna wpadła na niego. - Co się...? Urwała, gdy tylko wyjrzała znad jego ramienia. Stali na skraju malej polany, na której walały się zardzewiałe bronie, potrzaskane maski i wiele różnych fragmentów pancerzy. Kader zwęził powieki. Nie podobało mu się to. „Zasadzka...? Nie... Nie byłoby tu wtedy tych śmieci... Czyżby...” - Druga próba... – powiedział z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem w głosie. – Tego się obawiałem... Długi, melodyjny śmiech uniósł się gdzieś nad ich głowami. - Brawo, Kaderze... – Głęboki, kobiecy głos dochodził do nich z wszystkich stron. – Brawa także dla Aishy... Kader nie czekał ani chwili, przyjął lekko pochyloną pozycję, prawym ramieniem zasłaniając Aishę, gotowy do obrony. - Och, nie bójcie się... Nie chcę was skrzywdzić, na razie... Kolejny raz roześmiała się. - Kim jesteś? – spytał ostro mężczyzna. - Jaki bezpośredni... Może od razu zaproponuj mi wspólną noc? - Nie żartuj sobie i pokaż swoją twarz. Coś przeleciało tuż przy jego twarzy. Spojrzał w stronę, z której wyleciał pocisk, przez co nie zauważył jak ktoś zeskoczył na ziemię tuż przy nim. Dziewczyna szybko chwyciła jego głowę i przekręciła w swoją stronę. Przybliżyła się i gorąco go pocałowała, po czym wymierzyła mu lekki policzek. Odskoczyła na środek polany i zachichotała, zasłaniając usta ręką. - Jaki niegrzeczny! Nie powinieneś całować innych kobiet, jeśli masz już jedną, wiesz? Kader wzdrygnął się i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. - Koniec gierek. Pytam ostatni raz. Kim jesteś? Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Drobna i niska, nosiła ciemnoszarą Kaukau, zbroja w różnych ciemnych kolorach, gdzieniegdzie srebrna. Na nogach buty z dziwnymi dwoma kolcami na przedzie. Na plecach widział zawieszona dwa, zwykłe miecze. Tekotu, za którym szli podszedł i wskoczył jej na ramię. Podrapała go pod bródką i znów zachichotała. - Kadi, Kadi... – Perfekcyjnie udawała niewinny głosik. – Nie pamiętasz? Nieznośnie słodki uśmieszek nie schodził z jej twarzy. - Kadi, kim ona jest, skąd cię zna i dlaczego cię pocałowała? – szepnęła Aisha z zazdrością w głosie. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Widzę ją pierwszy raz – odburknął. - Oj nie ładnie tak kłamać Kadi! – powiedziała nieznajoma dziewczyna. Kader stracił cierpliwość. Uniósł rękę i wskazał na nią. - Słuchaj ty... - Theria – przerwała mu. – Mam na imię Theria. No a teraz za mną! Machnęła ręką, odwróciła się i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Dwójka towarzyszy popatrzyła na siebie. - Nie sądzę, że możemy jej ufać – powiedziała Aisha. – Jest... dziwna. - Tak, ale przeżyła tu. To chyba o czymś świadczy – stwierdził Kader. – Może nam pomóc. - A co jeśli nie jest po naszej stronie? - Cóż, ze mną nie musisz się o nic bać. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, co od razu dodało jej otuchy. - No! Na co czekacie? – pogoniła ich Theria, która zdążyła już przejść na drugi skraj polany. Kader wziął Aishę pod rękę i razem ruszyli za nowo poznaną przewodniczką. Rozdział IX Powiadają, że Góra jest żywa, że czuje. Wybiera tych, którzy mogą spróbować posiąść jej skarb. Seinn nigdy nie był zainteresowany mitycznymi bogactwami. Ani razu nie próbował wspiąć się na Górę. Chciał żyć w spokoju w jakimś zacisznym miejscu, opiekując się chorą siostrą. To było jego marzenie. Teraz jednak sytuacja zmusiła go do podjęcia tej próby. Ofiara krwi - jedyny znany Seinnowi sposób wejścia na Górę Desperatów. Naciąć dłonie i przyłożyć je do skały, wetrzeć dokładnie krew. Nie brzmi źle, na początku... Góra wyczuwa... Jeśli masz chociażby cień szansy, otwiera się przed tobą prosta, ale niezwykle wymagająca ścieżka. W idealnych odstępach ze ściany wysuwają się skalne drążki lub małe półki. Wystarczy się wspiąć... Ale rana się nie goi, za każdym razem pozostawiając czerwone ślady. Bez względu na twoją wytrzymałość, Góra odbiera ci siły. Tylko najwytrwalsi mają prawdziwe szanse by dotrzeć na szczyt. Najwytrwalsi lub najgłupsi... Desperaci... Czy Seinn był wystarczająco zdesperowany? Tak... Największy skarb w jego życiu – jego siostra, Leera była zagrożona. Nie zważał na nic, teraz chciał tylko jej bezpieczeństwa i zrobi wszystko, by to osiągnąć. Teraz już było po wszystkim – wspiął się. Padł na kolana i przyciągnął krwawiące dłonie do brzucha. Dyszał ciężko, powstrzymują się od wykrzyczenia całego zgromadzonego bólu. Fizycznie wykończony, był pewien, że zaraz zemdleje. Jednak jakaś wewnętrzna siła podtrzymywała jego świadomość. „Leera...” Powoli wyprostował obolałe ręce i zacisnął pokrwawione dłonie. - Nie powstrzymasz mnie... – wyszeptał, sam nie wiedział czy do Góry, czy do bólu, który go ograniczał. Podniósł się i zaczął iść przed siebie. Lekko pochylony z prawie bezwładnie zwisającymi rękoma stawiał kolejne niepewne kroki. ---- Zegald szedł szybkim, niespokojnym krokiem. Był wściekły... To mało powiedziane. Chciał obedrzeć Endona ze skóry, przysmażyć, obedrzeć z mięśni, kolejny raz przysmażyć... „Nie będę tolerować czegoś takiego. Zapłacisz mi za ten wybryk, Wyrzutku...” Nie musiał specjalnie tropić więźnia, zostawiał za sobą widoczne ślady krwi. „Chyba cię niedoceniłem, Endonie... To się więcej nie powtórzy.” Skręcił w kolejny korytarz. Na jego końcu dostrzegł dwójkę strażników leżących na ziemi przed wejściem do łaźni. „Więc tutaj uciekłeś...” - Zabrać ciała – rzucił do swoich gwardzistów. Dwójka Skakdi szybko podbiegła do trupów i usunęła je z drogi swojego pana. Zegald spokojnym krokiem zbliżył się do drzwi. Cisza, nie słyszał żadnego dźwięku dobywającego się z pomieszczenia. Nacisnął na klamkę i pchnął jedne odrzwia. Wnętrze łaźni było w większości normalne. Wypełnione gorącym powietrzem przesyconym parą wodną. Dwie rzeczy zwróciły uwagę Vortixx. Ślady krwi, bez wątpliwości Endona oraz kilka przedmiotów leżących na stole pod prawą ścianą. Zakrzywiony miecz należący do standardowego wyposażenia strażników oraz różne elementy zbroi. Czerwonej, lśniącej zbroi... - Shayla... – Na jego twarzy zagościł grymas niezadowolenia. – Znów wpycha nos w nie swoje sprawy... Ślady krwi prowadziły do kolejnych drzwi. Zegald podszedł do nich i chciał wejść, lecz zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał ciche jęki dobiegające z wnętrza. - Mmmmmhhhh... Tak... Jesteś w tym dobry... Naprawdę... Mocniej... Mocniej... Mmmmmhhhhhh... O taaaaak... Dokładnie tutaj... Mmmmmm... Był to wyraźnie kobiecy głos. Zegald od razu domyślił się kto to jest i co robi. „Co takiego ta suka znów knuje...” Bez głębszego zastanowienia otworzył drzwi. Ujrzał pojedynczy rząd specjalistycznych łóżek do masażu, a na jednym z nich leżała Shayla. Nad nią stał Endon w swojej zniszczonej, brudnej zbroi. Oboje byli zwróceni w drugą stronę, toteż nie zauważyli jak wchodzi. Coś w postawie Wyrzutka zaniepokoiło Zegalda. Ręce miał położone na jej plecach i najwidoczniej wykonywał masaż. Ale... Wyglądał dziwnie... Jego ruchy był sztywne, prawie mechaniczne. Wydawał się być tak jakby... pusty... Pozbawiony woli... - Dobrze... Endonie... Teraz bardziej na dole... Mmmmhhhhh... Mmmmmmm... Świetnie... - Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale Endon musi wracać do swojej chłodnej i wilgotnej celi. – Spokojnym głosem wtrącił Zegald. Nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Władca Ormyath nienawidził być ignorowanym. Nie okazując swojego niezadowolenia podszedł do zabawiającej się dwójki. - Mmmmhhh... Zegaldzie, witam... – wyjęczała Shayla w przerwach między kolejnymi falami rozkoszy. – Mmmmm... Wyglądasz na spiętego... Może też chcesz, żeby Endon cię rozluźnił... To było przekroczenie granicy. Zegald bez zbędnych ceregieli złapał Endona za lewe ramię, wymierzył silny cios brzuch, chwycił oburącz i przerzucił nad sobą. Wyrzutek z gruchotem uderzył najpierw o ścianę, a potem upadł bezwładnie na posadzkę. Shayla uniosła się na jednej ręce. - Co ty... – zaczęła z oburzeniem w głosie, ale ręka zielonego Vortixx zakleszczyła się wokół jej żuchwy, co uniemożliwiło dokończenie zdania. - TY... ZDRADZIECKA... SUKO... – wycedził z wściekłością Zegald. – Co ty do jasnej cholery sobie wyobrażasz?! Już do końca oszalałaś?! Brutalnie szarpnął jej głową, ale potem puścił. Odwrócił się i odszedł kilka kroków, po czym przystanął. Shayla przez chwilę masowała swoją szczękę. - Mówisz tak, jakbyś się o mnie martwił – z wyraźną wzgardą powiedziała czerwona Vortixx. – Mogę... - Nawet się nie tłumacz – przerwał jej. – Wszystko co masz zawdzięczasz mi. - Podobnie jak ty mi. Jesteśmy sobie wiele dłużni... Shayla wstała i podeszła do niego. Położyła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i przysunęła się bliżej. - Czasem czuję się taka samotna... To wszystko przez to... – zaczęła po raz kolejny. - Daruj sobie – beznamiętnie odpowiedział Zegald. – Nie działają na mnie te twoje sztuczki z hipnozą i kontrolą umysłu. Dobrze o tym wiesz. - Miałam nadzieję, że coś innego cię przekona... – kusząco wyszeptała do jego ucha. Lekko ja odepchnął. Podszedł do leżącego Endona i złapał za nadgarstek. Zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia. Tuż przy samych drzwiach odwrócił się i spojrzał na Shaylę, nadal stojącą w tym samym miejscu. - Mam nadzieję, że jutro wieczorem masz czas. Nie powinnaś przegapić jak twój masażysta ginie na igrzyskach – rzucił na odchodne. ---- Theria stała za sporym głazem podpierając się o niego na łokciach z głową opartą na rozłożonych dłoniach. Tekotu siedział obok niej łypiąc na wszystkich zielonymi oczkami. - Wyglądacie tak słodko... Jaka szkoda, że będę musiała was zabić. Jej głos był sztucznie słodki, ale uśmiech na twarzy mógł już nie jednego powalić swoim pięknem i naturalnością. Zakryła dłonią usta i zachichotała. - Żartowałam, nie wyglądacie tak słodko. - Jesteś szurnięta – rzuciła Aisha z wyraźną frustracją w głosie. – Kadi, wracamy. Zmarnowaliśmy na nią już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Reprezentacyjnie obróciła się na pięcie i pociągnęła za sobą czerwonego wojownika. - Kadi, Kadi, Kadi... Ona jest szurnięta, mówiła... Wracamy, mówiła... – Theria zaczęła przedrzeźniać dziewczynę. – No więc paniusiu posłuchaj. On ma na imię Kader i jako przyjaciółka tak powinnaś się do niego zwracać. Zdrobnienie jest zarezerwowane tylko dla jego wybranki. W jedną sekundę znalazła się między Aishą i Kaderem. Odepchnęła dziewczynę i wtuliła się w mężczyznę. - Prawda Kadi? – spytała słodziutkim, niewinnym głosem. - Nie odzywaj się! – ostrzegła go Aisha. – Chce nas rozzłościć i skłócić. Theria uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. Szybko stanęła na palcach, pocałowała Kadera i znów wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową. - Jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy!? – spytała z udawanym zdziwieniem i oburzeniem. – Nigdy bym nie chciała skłócić ze sobą dwójki przyjaciół. To byłoby takie bezduszne! - My nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi tylko... – Aisha powoli traciła cierpliwość. - Kochankami!? Och! Kadi, ty mnie zdradzasz!? Czerwony wojownik był całkowicie zmieszany. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje i o co chodzi. - Ja... – zaczął niepewnie. – Ale ja nie... - Nie wtrącaj się! – jednocześnie wykrzyknęły obie dziewczyny, co całkowicie zgasiło jakikolwiek zapał mężczyzny do uczestniczenia w dyskusji. Theria puściła Kadera i podeszła do jego towarzyszki. - Aisha, jak możesz być tak wścibską dziewuchą?! Nikt cię nie nauczył, że to nie miłe wścibiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, a tym bardziej nie swoje związki? - Ale... Co ty... Przecież to ty... To... – Aisha na początku nie mogła zebrać odpowiednich słów. - To TY tutaj wpychasz nos w nie swoje sprawy, a nie ja. - Och! Jeszcze próbujesz zrzucić winę na mnie! To naprawdę niegrzeczne! Theria złapała dziewczynę i przysunęła do siebie. - A ja lubię takie niegrzeczne dziewczynki – wyszeptała jej do ucha. - Co ty pier... - Ciiii... – Przerwała położeniem palca na jej ustach. – O tym porozmawiamy później. Nie chcemy żeby ten zboczuch za nami o czymś wiedział, prawda? - Ale o co ci... Mmmmmmm... Mmm... Gorący i długi pocałunek uniemożliwił Aishy dokończenie pytania. Po chwili Theria oderwała swoje usta. - No, no, no... Naprawdę niegrzeczna z ciebie dziewczynka! – zachichotała, puściła jej oczko i momentalnie zniknęła. Aisha stała jak wryta, podobnie zresztą jak Kader. Spojrzała na towarzysza, ale na jego twarzy dostrzegła to samo, co w tej chwili czuła – całkowitą dezorientację. - Ona cię pocałowała, znowu... – powiedziała z wyraźną zazdrością w głosie. - Ciebie też, tylko że namiętniej... – odburknął. - Co? Jak w ogóle...? A zresztą, co cię to obchodzi? Jesteś zazdrosny? - O nią? Nie... – wymigał się od odpowiedzi. – Ona jest... - Szurnięta. To jedyne dobre określenie – przerwała mu z oburzeniem. - Trochę ekscentryczna, przyznaję, ale też przyjacielska i sympatyczna... - Co proszę? Sympatyczna? Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że ci się podoba? Co? Bardziej niż ja? - Nawet tak nie myśl! To ciebie kocham. - Mhm... Widziałam, jak na nią patrzysz. – założyła ręce. Westchnął ciężko. - Nie mówmy o tym teraz, dobrze? - Zgoda, ale rozmowa nas nie ominie – ostrzegła go. – Co teraz? Dalej za nią idziemy? - Ja ufam Therii – pewnie odpowiedział. – Mogłaby zostać naszą przyjaciółką i towarzyszką. - Naprawdę? – z lekkim uśmieszkiem spytała Aisha. – Jesteś trochę zbyt łatwowierny, Kadi. Niebezpiecznie jest łączyć się w większe grupy. Ludzie Zeglada dużo łatwiej by nas wytropili i schwytali. - Już raz próbowali. Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, jak to się dla nich skończyło. - Pamiętam, ale... - Aisha, nie bój się. Rozumiem, że jesteś nieufna, ale nie można się zamykać na innych. Tak, Theria jest dziwna, ale zauważ, że jeszcze nas nie zabiła, chociaż powinna. - O czym ty mówisz? - Jest strażniczką, Drugą Próbą Góry Desperatów. Widziałaś te wszystkie szczątki. To po tych, którym nie udało się pokonać Therii. - Szybko łapiesz, Kadi. – Dziewczyna pojawiła się znikąd. Po raz pierwszy jej głos brzmiał poważnie, bez zbędnych uczuć. – Tak, jestem Drugą z Trzech Prób. Hmm... A skoro już o tym wiecie, to chyba czas poddać was tej próbie. - Nie – ostro skwitował Kader. – Nie będziemy walczyć. - Huh? To po co w takim razie tutaj przyszliście? We dwójkę już ciężko wam zasnąć? – ze zdziwieniem spytała Theria. - Bez powodu – przyznał czerwony wojownik. – Miałem przeczucie, że znajdziemy tu coś wartościowego. - Czyli jednak! Wiedziałam, że ci się podobam! – rzuciła się mężczyźnie na szyję i znów go pocałowała. Aisha szybko zareagowała. Chwyciła dziewczynę, oderwała od towarzysza i wymierzyła siarczysty policzek. - Przestań go całować! - Auuu... No już, już... Nie będę go całować. Przysięgam! Puściła ją. - No dob... Mmmm... – niespodziewany pocałunek przerwał jej kolejny raz. – Ty... Ty podstępna, dwulicowa... - Nic nie mówiłaś o sobie! – Theria zachichotała. – No ale teraz koniec czułości. Musimy pomóc Kaderowi. - Co? Pomóc mu...? Przecież stoi za nami... Aisha odwróciła się i z przerażeniem dostrzegła, że Kader co prawda stał w spokoju i ciszy, ale to z powodu sztyletu przyłożonego do gardła i dłoni uniemożliwiającej mu wypowiedzenie chociażby pojedynczego słowa. Właścicielem broni był wysoki, smukły i groźnie wyglądający Vortixx. - Panie wybaczą, że złożyłem tak niezapowiedzianą i brutalną wizytę, ale na tym polega moja praca. – Głos mężczyzny był spokojny i opanowany. Obie dziewczyny przyjęły pozycje gotowe do walki. Aisha dobyła swoich haków, a Theria mieczy. - Puść go – powiedziała ostro Aisha. - Przykro mi cię rozczarować, ale to ja mam argument w ręku. – Przybliżył trochę ostrze sztyletu do szyi Kadera. – A teraz proszę opuścić broń, bez żadnych sztuczek. - Pff, lepiej ty to zrób albo zaraz nakopię ci w tyłek – parsknęła Theria. - Csss... Theria, to nie jest dobry pomysł – syknęła druga z dziewczyn. - Koleżanka dobrze ci radzi, odzywaj się z szacunkiem. Ostatnia szansa, odłóżcie broń albo waszemu koledze stanie się krzywda. Aisha z rezygnacją odrzuciła swoje haki na bok. Theria nie poddała się jednak tak łatwo. W sekundę znalazła się przy Vortixx i zaatakowała go. Ten w ostatniej chwili odepchnął Kadera od siebie i uniknął ciosów mieczy. - Kakama w kształcie Kaukau? Ciekawe... – powiedział bardziej do siebie. – Jesteś szybka, ale to nie wystarczy, żeby mnie pokonać. - Hmh, zaraz się przekonamy. W tym czasie Aisha podbiegła do leżącego Kadera. - Kadi! – uklęknęła przy nim. – Nic ci nie jest? - Umgh... Ach... – uśmiechnął się blado i odsłonił podłużna, płytką, ale mocno krwawiącą ranę na ramieniu. – Ze mną będzie dobrze. Nie martw się. Krótki przerwany krzyk. Oboje spojrzeli w stronę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą Vortixx walczył z Therią. Dziewczyna leżała na ziemi, już nieprzytomna. Z jej uda sterczał sztylet. Zabójca spojrzał na Aishę. Wyciągnął zza pasa kolejny sztylet i zaczął iść w jej stronę obracając broń w dłoni. - No to zostałaś już tylko ty, śliczna. Nie bój się, nie zabiję was. – Jego głos był chłodny i opanowany. – Zegald chce was mieć żywych. Właściwie, tylko waszą dwójkę, ale na pewno nie obrazi się i za tą czarną. - Zegald... Ty pracujesz dla... Świst i silne ukłucie w lewym przedramieniu. Dziewczyna złapała się za ranę, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Choć sztylet tylko ja zadrasnął, to trucizna zadziałała bardzo szybko. Nagły spadek sił, drgania mięśni, otumanienie i ciemne plamy przed oczami. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Aisha zobaczyła przed utratą przytomności była poważna twarz Vortixx. Poważna, ale też przepełniona bólem i... smutkiem. Rozdział X Nieznośny szum i tępy ból głowy... Endon obudził się, ale był zbyt zmęczony by cokolwiek zrobić. Początkowo nie czuł jedynie pustkę... Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, była piękna czerwona Vortixx. Ale potem już nic... Aż do teraz i tego uporczywego bólu. Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać czucie w poszczególnych częściach ciała. To nie było zbyt miłe. Zakwasy miał chyba we wszystkich możliwych mięśniach. Ponadto lewy bok palił go niemiłosiernie. Z rany nadal ciekła drobna stróżka krwi. „Umgh... To ten strażnik z dzidą...” Prawe udo... Jakby trochę lżejsze niż zwykle. Ale dlaczego... I jeszcze ten chłód przedzierający się do samej kości. „Topornik...” – przypomniał sobie. – „Chyba odrąbał mi spory kawałek mięśnia...” To wszystko nie było jednak jego zmartwieniem. Wylizywał się już z gorszych obrażeń. Problem stanowiła głowa. Poplątane i niewyraźne wspomnienia, ale ponad wszystko wybijał się czysty obraz tej pięknej Vortixx... Nie mógł o niej przestać myśleć, a tym bardziej zapomnieć. „Kim jesteś, o aniele... A może to był tylko sen...? Nie... To nie mógł być sen... Taka piękna... Gdybym mógł cię ujrzeć jeszcze raz...” Przerwał rozmyślania, gdy poczuł nagłe ukłucie w boku. Syknął i odruchowo chciał się skulić, co jednak spowodowało tylko nasilenie się bólu i fale drgawek. Serce od razu zabiło szybciej. Zaczął ciężko dyszeć i zwijać się w męczarniach. Ktoś chwycił go za ramiona i pomógł powrócić do poprzedniej, w miarę wygodnej i bezpiecznej leżącej pozycji. Po krótkiej chwili puls uspokoił się. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, gdzie może się znajdować. Czuł chłód i wilgoć, a także lekki zapach zgnilizny. „Znów w celi...” Delikatny dotyk czyjejś dłoni. Ciepłe i drobne palce najpierw lekko musnęły jego policzek, a potem na chwilę przywarły do czoła. Ciche westchnięcie i dłoń oderwała się od jego twarzy. „Ten dotyk... Czy to...” Iskra nadziei i niedowierzania zapaliła się w jego sercu. Powoli i z trudem otworzył oczy. Wszystko było rozmazane i zlewało się w niewyraźną ciemnoszarą masę. Jednak po chwili mrugania wzrok się wyostrzył. Sufit wykonany z ohydnych brązowawych kamieni, w szczelinach wypełniony mchem i wszelakim odrażającym robactwem. Teraz był pewien, był w celi. Pokonując ból wszystkich mięśni przekręcił głowę lekko w prawo i spojrzał na postać. Ruch choć niepozorny wywołał falę migoczących barw przed oczami. „To ona...” Endon przez chwilę miał przed oczami wizerunek czerwonej Vortixx. Obraz ten wywołał w nim dziwną radość i podniecenie. Wszystko jednak momentalnie znikło gdy zawrót głowy minął. Barwy wróciły do normy i Wyrzutek ze smutkiem przekonał się o swojej pomyłce. Co prawda patrzył na Vortixx, lecz była to ta sama, z którą dzielił wcześniej celę. Ze wszystkich sił skoncentrował się i oczyścił swój umysł. Wizerunek czerwonej Vortixx nie zniknął całkowicie, ale nie przysłaniał już realnego świata. Teraz Endon był pewien swojej sytuacji. Leżał na kocu w celi z głową opartą na udach współwięźniarki. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła, że się obudził. Patrzyła zamyślonymi oczami w ścianę. Wydawała się być niezwykle spokojna i chłodna, niczym posąg. „Wcześniej bała się chociażby zbliżyć, a teraz się mną opiekuje? Ciekawe dlaczego w ogóle Zegald ją uwięził... Nie wygląda na kogoś nadzwyczaj groźnego ani też złego...” Vortixx opuściła głowę i patrzyła teraz wprost na twarz Endona. Była jednak zbyt zajęta swoimi myślami i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowała się, że współwięzień obudził się. Przez sekundę dostrzegł na jej twarzy zmieszanie, które jednak momentalnie znikło i zostało zastąpione niepewnym uśmiechem. Otworzyła usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknęła. Spuściła wzrok i wyraźnie spochmurniała. To trochę zdziwiło Wyrzutka. Postanowił pierwszy rozpocząć rozmowę. - Endon. Mam na imię Endon. – powiedział jak najmilszym i jak najmniej zdradzającym ból głosem. – Dziękuję, że się mną zaopiekowałaś... Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. Załkała cicho i znów spuściła głowę dalej popłakując. Wyrzutek patrzył na to z przerażeniem. „Cholera. Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że ona płacze?” – zastanawiał się Endon. – „Muszę coś zrobić... Coś...” - Ja... Ja nie chciałem być niemiły. Przepraszam... Mimo potwornego bólu powoli zaczął się podnosić. Vortixx natychmiast zareagowała. Złapała go za ramiona i nie pozwoliła się wyprostować. Wciąż zapłakana pokręciła przecząco głową na znak, by tego nie robił. Wyrzutek patrzył na nią całkowicie zdezorientowany, ale z chęcią powrócił do pozycji leżącej. Dziewczyna wierzchem dłoni otarła łzy. Popatrzyła na Endona i uśmiechnęła się chcąc powiedzieć: „Już dobrze, nic mi nie będzie.” Mężczyzna jednak czuł, że coś jest nie tak. - Nie chciałbym być nachalny, ale... Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? – spytał uprzejmie. – Oczywiście nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. W końcu jestem tylko Wyrzutkiem, nie należy mi się żaden szacunek... Vortixx gwałtownie pokręciła głową zaprzeczając jego słowom. Zaczęła wykonywać serię gestów. Endon wyraźnie się przypatrywał, ale niczego nie zrozumiał i przyjął to jako głupi dowcip. - Oszczędź sobie żartów... – powiedział z rezygnacją w głosie. Dziewczyna poczuła się urażona, a wręcz przeciwnie - jeszcze bardziej się ożywiła. Chwyciła jego głowę i nakierowała prosto na siebie. Widać było, że gestykulacją stara się mu przekazać coś ważnego, ale Wyrzutek nie był w stanie tego pojąć. - Wolniej, wolniej... Nie znam języka migowego, nic z tego nie rozumiem - przerwał jej już lekko sfrustrowany. Przestała. Odetchnęła lekko i na moment pogrążyła się w myślach. Iskierka zabłysła w jej oku. Tym razem wykonała tylko trzy wolne i wyraźne gesty. Wskazała na swoje usta po czym pokazała jak coś się z nich dobywa i następnie znika. Endon doznał olśnienia. - Ty nie potrafisz mówić! – wykrzyknął z radością, lecz po chwili zreflektował się. – Nie żebym się z tego cieszył... Vortixx uśmiechnęła się na znak zrozumienia. - Ale to znaczy, że nie porozmawiamy... Chyba że... Endon skupił myśli i odnalazł umysł Vortixx. Przez przypadek ujrzał kilka fragmentów jej wspomnień. Jakaś samotna chatka na polu, obskurny lokal w miejskich slumsach, pięknie wystrojona komnata i wizerunek przyjaźnie wyglądającego męskiego Vortixx. Szybko wycofał się trochę by nie naruszać prywatności dziewczyny. Zebrał się w sobie i z największym spokojem przemówił do niej za pośrednictwem myśli. „Możemy spróbować tym sposobem. Jeśli tylko chcesz.” Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem i ogromną radością w oczach. „Ty... Ty potrafisz mówić w myślach?” – spytała. Jej głos był pełen ekscytacji i nieokiełznanych emocji, które momentalnie otoczyły świadomość Wyrzutka. „Spokojnie! Spokojnie... Opanuj się, inaczej możesz wyrządzić mi krzywdę.” „Och...” – Natłok cudzych myśli lekko się oddalił. – „Przepraszam, nie często mogę to z kimś robić. Zapominam się czasem.” „Więc robiłaś już to kiedyś?” „Tak. Mój dobry przyjaciel...” - ... NATYCHMIAST! Wściekły męski głos dobiegł z głębi korytarza i przerwał im rozmowę. Po chwili usłyszeli też trzask łamanego drewna i kilka cichych przekleństw wypowiedzianych przez strażnika. „Ten głos... To on...” – powiedziała Vortixx. „Kto? Twój przyjaciel?” – spytał Endon. Nie odpowiedziała. Szczęk kluczy w zamku i skrzypienie zawiasów obwieściło czyjeś wejście. W drzwiach stanął wysoki, dobrze zbudowany Vortixx. Nosił szaro-ciemnoniebieski pancerz, teraz lekko przetarty. Lekko zgarbiona postawa i przygaszone oczy zdradzały zmęczenie. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co przebył długą podróż. Endon dostrzegł kilka noży do rzucania przypiętych do pasa oraz dwie rękojeści mieczy zapewne zawieszonych na plecach. Wojownik z wyraźną wzgardą obrzucił Wyrzutka nienawistnym spojrzeniem, ale gdy tylko zawiesił wzrok na dziewczynie jego twarz złagodniała. - Przepraszam... Przepraszam, że cię na to naraziłem... – Teraz jego głos był wypełniony bólem i żalem. – Ja nie wiem jak mogłem być tak nieostrożny... Ale to już przeszłość, której nie zmienię. Zegald pozwolił cię wypuścić. Dziewczyna wahała się przez chwilę. Spojrzała najpierw na Vortixx, potem na Endona. „Idź. Dam sobie radę” – zapewnił ją Wyrzutek. „Ale...” – Chciała zaprotestować. „Nie. Idź. Jesteś chora, a siedzenie w tej celi na pewno ci nie pomoże.” „Skąd...?” „Jestem spostrzegawczy. A teraz już idź, twój przyjaciel się niecierpliwi.” Vortixx wstała starając się nie sprawić Wyrzutkowi dodatkowego bólu. Złożyła koc, na którym siedziała i podłożyła go pod głowę więźnia. Podeszła do wojownika i wtuliła się w niego. Mężczyzna otoczył ją ramieniem. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam... – powiedział półgłosem. Dziewczyna oderwała sie od niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Przez krótką chwilę trwała między nimi mentalna konwersacja. Wojownik jeszcze raz spojrzał na Endona, ale tym razem już bez nienawiści i wzgardy. - Źle cię oceniłem, Wyrzutku. Pomogłeś mojej siostrze, dziękuję. – Przerwał na moment. – Prosiła mnie byśmy ci pomogli. Niestety nie jestem wpływową osobą i nie mogę nic w tej sprawie uczynić. Uwzględniając twój stan, życzę ci szybkiej i bezbolesnej śmierci na igrzyskach. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela oczekując wyjaśnień. Nie wywarło to jednak na nim żadnego efektu. Po krótkiej chwili odwrócił się i wyszedł z celi. Vortixx została. „Idź” – spokojnie powiedział do niej Endon. – „Mój los jest przesądzony. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie uważasz już Wyrzutków za potwory. A teraz idź.” Odwróciła się i powoli skierowała się do wyjścia. Przystanęła w drzwiach i spojrzała na więźnia przez ramię. „Nie wszyscy uważają was za złych i niebezpiecznych. Nie jesteście wyrzutkami, nie powinniście się tak nazywać...” – Czuł płynący od niej smutek. - „Żegnaj, Endonie. Bardzo bym chciała powiedzieć „do zobaczenia”... Żegnaj...” „Zaczekaj!” – przypomniał sobie o jednej rzeczy. – „Jak masz na imię?” „Leera.” Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i wyszła z celi. Strażnik szybko zamknął drzwi jakby obawiając się, że Wyrzutek będzie chciał po raz kolejny podjąć próbę ucieczki. - Cholerne śmiecie. Że też w tym mieście nie ma już porządnej roboty dla porządnego obywatela, tylko użerać się w lochach z tymi gównami... Pieprzone ścierwa, niech was wszystkich szlag... – Skakdi rzucił jeszcze kilka nieprzyzwoitych przekleństw pod nosem i odszedł pozostawiając Endona w ciszy. „Leera...” ---- Dwóch Skakdi zaciągnęło skutych Wyrzutków przed oblicze Zegalda. Vortixx siedział w spokoju na swoim tronie. Ręcę oparł na podłokietnikach, a dłonie złączył koniuszkami palców. Sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego. - Na kolana przed naszym Panem, Lordem Zegaldem – nakazał pierwszy gwardzista. Aisha i Kader pod naporem silnych rąk zostali zmuszeni by pokłonić się okrutnemu władcy. - Panie, Seinn dostarczył żądaną dwójkę Wyrzutków. Został im podany specyfik blokujący używanie mocy. Nie będą sprawiać problemu – zameldował drugi z gwardzistów. - Świetnie. Niech jeden z was pójdzie z naszym Zabójcą i dopilnuje wypełnienia umowy – ze spokojem odpowiedział władca Ormyath. Dwójka Skakdi spojrzała pomiędzy sobą, tak jakby trochę bali się o czymś powiedzieć. - Panie... Seinn dostarczył nam więźniów i bez zezwolenia udał się do lochów – niepewnym głosem oświadczył gwardzista. - Rozumiem. Nie zatrzymywać go, niech bierze co swoje i odchodzi – obojętnie stwierdził Zegald. Po krótkiej chwili dodał: - A tych tutaj rozkuć. Natychmiast. - Ale Panie... - Rozkuć ich! – stanowczym głosem nakazał Vortixx. - Tak jest, Panie... Gwardzista wyjął klucze i oswobodził dwójkę pojmanych Wyrzutków. - Wszyscy wyjść. Chcę z nimi zostać sam. – Zegald wydał kolejny rozkaz. - Panie nie sądzę... - Jeszcze raz spróbujesz podważyć moją decyzję, a stracisz swoją pozycję i resztę swojego marnego życia będziesz zajmować się hodowlą Kane-Ra – ze śmiertelnym spokojem oświadczył Vortixx. – Opuścić salę. Natychmiast. Tym razem gwardzista nie odezwał się. Posłusznie opuścił pomieszczenie wraz z resztą strażników. Zapadła cisza. Zeglad siedział na swoim tronie uważnie przyglądając się dwójce klęczących Wyrzutków. Oboje mieli spuszczone głowy i tylko po lekkim ruchu klatek piersiowych można było stwierdzić, że są żywymi istotami a nie kukłami. - Powstańcie. Brak reakcji. Vortixx był przyzwyczajony do takiego aroganckiego zachowania Wyrzutków wobec niego. Spokojnie wstał z tronu, chwycił swoje berło i zszedł po niskich stopniach. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed więźniami. - Powstańcie i przedstawcie się. Nie będę mówić do bezimiennych postaci – nakazał im. Czerwony wojownik uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Zegalda z wściekłością. - Nie musisz nam nic mówić. Wtrąć nas do lochu, torturuj, maltretuj, rób co chcesz, a na koniec i zabij – sucho powiedział Kader. – Nic nie mamy do powiedzenia ani też nic nie chcemy usłyszeć od takiego tyrana jak ty. - Nie martw się, ją to na pewno spotka – wskazał koniuszkiem berła na Aishę. – Ale ty... Mam co do ciebie pewne plany, Toa... - Skąd ty... – w głosie mężczyzny można było wyczuć niepokój. - Wiesz, że jestem Toa? – dokończył za niego. – Raport mówił o Wyrzutku, który w pełni kontrolował swoją moc, a do tego był świetnym wojownikiem. Skojarzyłem fakty. Cóż, mam swoje źródło informacji. Co nieco wiem o świecie, z którego pochodzisz, ale chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej. Niestety mój informator nie jest już skłonny do współpracy. Ale teraz pojawiłeś się ty! - I sądzisz, że w czymkolwiek ci pomogę? – z nutą ironii spytał Kader. - Oczywiście. Jeśli nie po dobroci, to cóż... – Postawił dwa kroki w stronę Aishy. – Jesteś dosyć ładna, jak na Wyrzutka. Może ty przemówisz przyjacielowi do rozsądku? Chyba wiesz, co czeka tych, którzy mi się sprzeciwiają... Czekaj, czekaj... Jak on miał na imię? Endon? Dziewczyna nagłym ruchem poderwała głowę i utkwiła swoje oczy w twarzy Zeglada. - Co mu zrobiłeś?! – z wściekłością spytała. - Och... – Vortixx uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Nie denerwuj się. Jeszcze żyje, chyba. Wyrządziłem mu znacznie mniej krzywdy niż on sam sobie. Cóż, zabawne były przesłuchania, gdy tak bardzo nie chciał mi zdradzić waszych kryjówek. - Nie znaliśmy żadnych kryjówek innych Wyrzutków – ostro powiedziała Aisha. - Wiedziałem o tym. Ale on nawet nie chciał się przyznać, że nic nie wie. Biedak... - Co mu zrobiłeś?! - Ja? Trochę siniaków, może kilka złamanych żeber, ale nic ponadto – spokojnie stwierdził Zegald. - Gorzej się urządził ostatnią próbą ucieczki. Przypuszczalnie będzie kuleć na prawą nogę do końca życia. Dodatkowo zaliczył mocną ranę w bok, będzie się goić ze dwa miesiące. Gdyby siedział spokojnie w celi, nic by mu się nie stało. - Jesteś okrutny – wyrzuciła z siebie z całą złością. – Jak można kogoś tak nienawidzić bez powodu? - Dlaczego kochaniutka uważasz, że nie mam powodu? – z lekką urazą w głosie spytał Vortixx. – Mam swój powód by nienawidzić całej tej waszej hołoty, ale zachowam go tylko dla siebie. Przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Wasze imiona. - Po co ci one? – dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną. Nie chciała w żaden sposób podporządkowywać się woli Zeglada, nawet jeśli chodziło o taką błahostkę. - Kader – spokojnie powiedział wojownik klęczący obok niej. - Kadi, co ty... – Aisha była niezwykle zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. - Powiem ci wszystko co chcesz, ale ona ma być zdrowa. – Nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. „Kadi co ty robisz?!” – ze strachem spytała go dziewczyna. – „Nie taki był plan.” „Zaufaj mi. Nie możemy teraz z nim walczyć. Zbyt mało wiemy, może mieć jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Postaram się zebrać trochę informacji.” „Ale...” - Świetnie. Przysięgam ci Kaderze, że z mojej ręki nie spotka jej nic złego – oświadczył wyraźnie zadowolony z zawartej umowy Zegald. Władca Ormyath pstryknął palcami. Z pojedynczych drzwi znajdujących się po prawej stronie sali wyszła czerwona Vortixx. - Shaylo, jeśli pozwolisz... Przedstawiam ci Kadera. – Lekko się skłonił i lewą dłonią wskazał na Wyrzutka. - Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nasz nowy przyjaciel znacząco przyczyni się do postępu w badaniach. Kobieta podeszła do Zegalda i stanęła obok niego. Uważnie przyjrzała się klęczącemu wojownikowi i tylko przelotnie spojrzała na towarzyszącą mu Aishę. - O tak... Na pewno dostarczy mi odpowiednich... – Ostentacyjnie zawiesiła głos i uśmiechnęła się przy tym w sugestywny sposób. - ... informacji. Vortixx przykucnęła by znaleźć się na poziomie Kadera. Delikatnie złapała go za policzki w dwa place i skierowała jego głowę wprost na swoją twarz. Dzieliło ich nie więcej niż kilka cali. Czuła jego miarowy, wręcz hipnotyzujący oddech. Utkwiła swój skupiony wzrok w jego chłodnych, spokojnych zielonych oczach. Wojownik trwał pod jej ostrym spojrzeniem bez najmniejszej oznaki strachu czy obawy. Jednak Shayla chciała mieć całkowitą pewność... Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia lub sygnału naparła na jego umysł i... zamarła. Był otoczony murem, mentalną barierą. Nie była w stanie dostrzec żadnej luki, nic. Jego myśli były całkowicie osłonięte przed nieproszonymi gośćmi. - Powiem wszystko co wiem, ale nie pozwolę sobie wejść do głowy – pewnie i chłodno powiedział Kader. Shayla prychnęła w odpowiedzi. Lekko odtrąciła jego głowę i wstała. Spojrzała na niego z góry z wyraźną wzgardą. - Och, na twoim miejscu nie byłabym taka pewna... Mam swoje sposoby... – zapewniła go słodkim, kuszącym głosem. Aisha patrzyła na całą sytuację nie mając pojęcia co ma zrobić. Nie mogła nic zrobić... Gra toczyła się o jej przyjaciela, ale ona była bezsilna. „Kadi, to mi się naprawdę nie podoba...” „Mi też...” – zgodził się z nią. – „Ale to szansa, którą zamierzam wykorzystać.” „Ja...” – Była pełna niepewności i strachu. „Uratujemy go, nie martw się” – zapewnił. – „Obiecuję.” Shayla spojrzała na Zegalda, który cały ten czas stał spokojnie i jedynie przyglądał się całej sytuacji. - Zabiorę go do siebie – powiedziała w sposób nie pozwalający na sprzeciw. - Oczywiście – przytaknął władca Ormyath. – Zostawiam go w twoich rękach. - Chodź – rzuciła Vortixx i skierowała się do drzwi, którymi weszła do sali. Kader posłusznie podniósł się i podążył w ślad za nią. Został jednak zatrzymany przez rękę Zegalda położoną na jego ramieniu. - Dobrze ci radzę, uważaj na nią – poważnym głosem powiedział zielony Vortixx, tak by nikt poza wojownikiem tego nie usłyszał. Mężczyzna przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Po chwili dwójka czerwonych postaci zniknęła za drzwiami. W sali pozostali jedynie Zegald i nadal klęcząca Aisha. Dziewczyna była całkowicie rozbita. „On żyje... On... Żyje... Co ja zrobiłam...” - Nie zadręczaj się, nie mogłaś nic zrobić. – zadziwiająco ciepłym głosem powiedział zielony Vortixx. – Obiecałem, że nic ci się nie stanie. Nie cofam danego słowa, tak więc nie musisz się bać. - Co ze mną zrobisz? – obojętnie spytała. - Cóż... Najprościej byłoby wtrącić cię do lochu, ale nie zrobię tego. Tak naprawdę, jeszcze nie postanowiłem. – Przerwał na moment. – Dziś po prostu będziesz mi towarzyszyć, a jutro zdecyduję co z tobą zrobić. - Dobrze... – zgodziła się. - Pozostaje więc już tylko jedno. Jak masz na imię? Dziewczyna nie zareagowała. Nie mogła się skoncentrować. Jej myśli plątały się teraz wokół Endona, ale też i Kadera. Czuła, że popełniła gdzieś ogromny błąd, którego będzie żałować. „Zdradziłam Endona... Oszukałam Kadera... Co ja zrobiłam?!” - Cóż... Nie będę cię zmuszać – spokojnie powiedział Zeglad. – Straż! Gwardziści natychmiast wkroczyli do sali i zajęli swoje miejsca. Dwójka, która wcześniej przyprowadziła Wyrzutków podeszła i stanęła za Aishą. - Panie, czekamy na rozkazy! - Zaprowadzić ją do łaźni – rzucił władca Ormyath, odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę swojego tronu. - Panie... - A potem udajcie się do garnizonu i oddajcie swoje uzbrojenie i umundurowanie. - Panie?! – z przerażeniem wykrzyknęli obaj strażnicy. - Denerwujecie mnie. Znikajcie mi z oczu póki mam jeszcze dobry humor. – Doszedł do tronu i na nim zasiadł. – Wasza dwójka przy drzwiach... – Wskazał na najbardziej oddalonych gwardzistów. - ...zaprowadzić ich do garnizonu i dopilnować wydalenia ze Straży. A wy... – Wskazał kolejnych. - ...pokażcie dziewczynie drogę do łaźni. - Tak jest! – jednocześnie zasalutowali. Aisha nadal pogrążona w myślach bezwiednie podążyła za gwardzistami. Rozdział XI Shayla szła spokojnym, zwiewnym krokiem lekko kołysząc biodrami. Podążający za nią Kader nie odzywał się od samego początku. - Nie jesteś ciekaw dokąd idziemy? – spytała Vortixx. Brak odpowiedzi. – Rozumiem, nie jesteś. A szkoda... Przeszli kilka kolejnych korytarzy. Były w większości puste, tylko gdzieniegdzie stały jakieś egzotyczne, kolorowe rośliny. Zatrzymali się przed parą szerokich, ozdabianych drzwi. Wejścia strzegło dwóch gwardzistów. - Lord Zegald chce was przy rozpoczęciu igrzysk. - Pani, naszym obowiązkiem... - Wykonać! – rozkazała Shayla. Strażnicy zasalutowali i odeszli. Vortixx wprowadziła Toa do wnętrza pomieszczenia. Była to obszerna komnata sypialna. Po lewej stronie znajdowało się wyjście na balkon z widokiem na całe miasto. Na środku stało dużych rozmiarów łóżko z ozdobnym baldachimem. Liczne półki zawieszone na ścianach zawalone były najróżniejszymi drobiazgami i innymi ozdóbkami. W prawej ścianie znajdowały się dwa przejścia: jedno zakryte płachtą, zapewne prowadzące do pomieszczeń dla służby oraz drugie, odkryte, za którym Kader dostrzegł skromna łazienkę. - Kader... Ciekawe imię. – Shayla okrążyła wojownika jeszcze raz dokładnie go oglądając. – I tak nieprawdziwe... - Co masz na myśli? – spokojnie spytał. - Całkowicie nie pasuje do takiego wojownika jak ty...Dumny, odważny, silny, samodzielny... – wymieniała z zadziwiającą ekscytacją w głosie. – Nie mogę się doczekać aż... - Czego chcesz? – przerwał jej. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu. - Hmm... – Shayla przybliżyła się do niego. – Ciebie... – wyszeptała mu prosto do ucha. Taka odpowiedź całkowicie zaskoczyła Kadera, jednak nie dał po sobie tego poznać. - Przykro mi, ale... Vortixx zaśmiała się. - Kaderze, zgodziłeś się na nasze warunki, teraz już nic nie możesz zrobić. Mężczyzna zacisnął pięść. Nie podobała mu się sytuacja, w której się znalazł, ale nie miał wyboru. - No dobrze... – Shayla podeszła do małej półki stojącej przy łóżku. Podniosła z niej średniej wielkości pięknie zdobioną buławę. – Czas zacząć! - Mógłbym gdzieś usiąść? – uprzejmie spytał Kader. – Jest dość dużo do opowiedzenia. - Och, nie będziesz mi o niczym opowiadać... – tajemniczo odpowiedziała. - Nie rozumiem. Przecież po to nas schwytaliście, żebym wam powiedział skąd pochodzę. - Wiemy skąd pochodzisz... – Vortixx powoli zbliżała się do wojownika. – Wiemy dosyć dużo o twoim świecie. Ale potrzebujemy... JA potrzebuję wiedzieć więcej o tobie... - Z tym może być mały problem. Nie pamiętam swojej przeszłości. - O to się nie martw... Shayla wystawiła rękę w jego stronę i lekko puknęła go w czoło palcem wskazującym. Miliard kolorowych obrazów wybuchło w umyśle Kadera. W jednej chwili wszystkie utracone wspomnienia nagle powróciły powodując ogromny ból. Mężczyzna padł na kolana i oburącz chwycił się za głowę. Zaczął wrzeszczeć i zwijać się z bólu. - Taki słaby... - Vortixx stała nad nim uśmiechając się podle. – Lepiej się prześpij... Delikatny ruch ręką. Wojownik nagle zastygł napinając wszystkie mięśnie, by po chwili całkowicie bezwładnie zasnąć. ---- „Gdzie idziemy?” – spytała Leera. „Muszę cię zabrać na obrzeża miasta. Centrum niedługo nie będzie zbyt bezpieczne” – spokojnie odpowiedział Seinn. Dziewczyna co chwilę musiała podbiegać by utrzymać tempo towarzysza. „C-co masz na myśli?” „Powiedzmy, że nie do końca wypełniłem rozkaz Zeglada...” Mężczyzna skręcił w wąską uliczkę, przeszedł kilkanaście kroków i wszedł w kolejną... I kolejną... I kolejną... Leera całkowicie się pogubiła, czuła się jak w labiryncie. „B-bracie, nie tak szybko...” Powoli traciła go z oczu. Ujrzała jeszcze fragment łopoczącego płaszcza, a potem zniknął. „Bracie...? ... Seinn?” Rozejrzała się wokół. Slumsy Ormyath, obrzydliwe miejsce... Wszędzie obskurne ściany starych kamienic lub rozpadających się drewnianych domków. Walające się śmiecie, pełzające owady i małe ohydne padlinożerne rahi... Leerę przebiegł dreszcz obrzydzenia. Po raz kolejny nerwowo rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. Niestety, nie mogła dostrzec nikogo. Gdzieś z kolejnej uliczki dobiegły ją czyjeś kroki. Towarzyszyły im jakieś pijackie okrzyki i nieskładne zdania. Leera obrzuciła wzrokiem pobliskie ściany w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek schronienia, jednak było już za późno. Zza rogu wyszła dwójka Skakdi. Gdy pierwszy z nich, barczysty w zielono-brązowej zbroi spostrzegł samotną Vortixx zatrzymał się, wybałuszył oczy i wyciągnął rękę wskazując na dziewczynę. - Tyyyyy... Huhunduk, czyy ja za duszo wipiłem? - spytał opierając się o ramię towarzysza. - Tam stojii... - No no, brachu... - Drugi z nich, w czerwono-czarnym pancerzu, wydawał się być bardziej trzeźwy. - Chyba trafilyśmy na jakomś samotnoł łanie... czy coś... - Obrzydliwie zarechotał. Powoli zaczęli iść w stronę Leery. - No małaa... To nje jest bespieczna dzielnica... Krenci siem tu wile podejszanych typuff... - Skakdi wymienili między sobą dwuznaczne spojrzenia. - Huhunduk... Ten nooo... Ja ją noooo.. Pierfszy zobaczyłem... Wienc wiesz nooo... - Chrząknął znacząco i poklepał się po kroczu. - Spier... Wisisz mi jescze tszy piwa! - Uderzył go w brzuch i lekko odepchnął. Tamten zatoczył się i upadł. Wymamrotał kilka przekleństw, splunął na ziemię, wstał i z posępną miną znów zaczął isć w stronę dziewczyny. Leera patrzyła z przerażeniem jak dwójka spitych w cztery dupy Skakdi zbliża się do niej z zamiarem... Nie, nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Drżąc ze strachu powoli stawiała kolejne kroki w tył. Wiedziała, że jeśli zacznie biec, dopadną ją momentalnie i ukarzą jeszcze bardziej. Ale czy miała inny wybór, inną formę obrony? Odwróciła się i zaczęła biec. Nie wiedziała gdzie, aby przed siebie, aby dalej od tej dwójki. Usłyszała jak tamci zaczęli ją gonić. Stawiali głośne, ciężkie kroki. Vortixx była zbyt wolna. Nie zdążyła przebiec nawet dziesięciu bio gdy ją dopadli. Ten nazwany "Huhunduk" rzucił się na nią i przygniótł do ziemi całym swoim ciężarem. Dziewczyna płakała ze strachu. Rzucała się, z całych sił starała się wyrwać, ale nie miała żadnych szans. Chciała krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc... Błagać o litość... Ale nie mogła. Skakdi brutalnie chwycił jej ręce i założył je za jej plecami trzymając w żelaznym uścisku. W tym czasie drugi złapał jej nogi i unieruchomił. Huhunduk nachylił się nad nią i przycisnął jej głowę do ziemi. Oddech Skakdiego był ohydny, w dodatku wymieszany z wonią alkoholu. Leera zamknęła oczy. Nie chciała widzieć tego co się stanie. - Teraz mała... - Uścisk wokół jej rąk został zastąpiony naciskiem kolana. - Pokażesz mi co... Khhhhh... C-co?! - O cholera! - Usłyszała wrzask drugiego Skakdi, który w tym też momencie uwolnił jej nogi. Vortixx poczuła jak jakaś ciepła lepka substancja pokrywa jej ciało. Huhunduk zaklął okropnie, puścił dziewczynę i z łoskotem padł na bruk. Instynktownie poderwała się i na czworakach odczołgała kawałek. Skuliła się oczekując ataku od drugiego Skakdi, jednak ten nie nastąpił. Dopiero po chwili odważyła się otworzyć oczy. Huhunduk leżał martwy z ostrzem wystającym z piersi. Jego twarz nadal była wykrzywiona w grymasie niemego zdziwienia. Wszędzie wokół rozlana była krew pijaka, która znalazła się też i na ciele Leery. - Nie, nie, nie... NIE! - Usłyszała błagalny głos. Leera spojrzała teraz na drugiego napastnika. Nad skulonym, przerażonym pijakiem stała jakaś drobna postać. W panującym wszędzie półmroku nie była w stanie określić kto ją uratował. Dostrzegła tylko błysk ostrza. Krew zalała cała uliczkę. Bezwładne ciało pozbawione głowy padło na ziemię. - Pff. Ja ją pierwsza zobaczyłam. Theria podeszła do drugiego ciała i wyciągnęła swój miecz z trupa. Zarzuciła broń na plecy i spojrzała na Leerę. - No no - cmoknęła. - Seinn sobie nieźle wybrał. A teraz mała ruszaj swój tyłek. Nie mamy czasu. Vortixx patrzyła na swoją wybawicielkę z nieufnością i strachem. Bała się chociażby drgnąć. - Co się tak gapisz? Jeśli chciałabym ci coś zrobić, już teraz jęczałabyś z rozkoszy. - Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. - A zresztą... - Machnęła ręką. - ..nie ma czasu. Theria używając swojej Kakamy momentalnie złapała zdziwioną Leerę w ramiona i zabrała do innej dzielnicy miejskich slumsów. Na małym placyku leżał Beler, a przy pakunkach na jego grzbiecie krzątał się Seinn. - Przyprowadziłam tą twoją niewolnicę - rzuciła Theria stawiając Vortixx na nogach. - No a teraz idziemy, złociutki. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w ich stronę. - Nie pozwalaj sobie, Wyrzutku. - W jego głosie wyczuć można było wzgardę do Therii. - Leera, pewnie chciałabyś wiedzieć dlaczego cię zostawiłem... Musisz wiedzieć, że nie zawsze będę przy tobie i nie zawsze będę cię mógł uratować. - Theria chrząknęła znacząco, ale Vortixx nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Gdy już wrócimy... Jeśli wrócimy... Chcę zacząć cię trenować, byś stała się bardziej samodzielna. Leera patrzyła na wieloletniego przyjaciela ze strachem i niedowierzaniem. "Ale... Bracie, ja..." - chciała zaprotestować. - "Moja choroba... Ja nie wiem..." "Jeśli nie spróbujesz pokonać choroby, równie dobrze już teraz możesz pójść i położyć się w grobie" - chłodno odpowiedział Seinn. - "To od ciebie zależy, czy będziesz w męczarniach i samotności czekać na śmierć, czy przeciwstawisz się losowi." Dziewczyna była przerażona. Nigdy, od tak wielu lat nie odezwał się do niej tak poważnym i brutalnym głosem... Zawsze był ciepły, troskliwy, co stanowiło całkowity kontrast do tego czym się zajmował. Ale teraz... Czy on... "Chcesz mnie zostawić?" - spytała ze smutkiem. "Chcę ci dać niezależność i możliwość wyboru." - No? Skończyliście? - niecierpliwiła się Theria. - Kochasie czekają na ratunek. - Tak. - Seinn odwrócił się od Leery. - Idziemy. Vortixx podszedł do leżącego Belera i odpiął pochwę z mieczem od siodła. - Zostań tutaj - zwrócił się do Leery. - Beler cię obroni. - Poklepał Kikanalo po grzbiecie. Vortixx i Wyrzutek skierowali się w stronę wąskiej uliczki wychodzącej po prawej stronie placu, na którym się znajdowali. Theria już zniknęła w ciemnym zaułku, ale Seinn zatrzymał się. Spojrzał przez ramię na swoją przyjaciółkę. "To się ciągnie zbyt długo. Nie mogę patrzeć jak ten świat upada pod butem Zeglada." - Przerwał na chwilę. -''"Jeśli... Jeśli nie wrócę, udaj się do Skakdi o imieniu Kaalz. Jest kupcem w Driew i moim starym przyjacielem. Możesz mu zaufać i na pewno cię nie skrzywdzi."'' Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Wciąż stała w osłupieniu nie rozumiejąc niczego co się wokół niej działo. Patrzyła z rozpaczą jak Seinn znika za rogiem. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, usiadła opierając się o Belera i zaczęła płakać. ---- Krople zimnej wody spływały po ciele Aishy. Dziewczyna stała rozmyślając nad tym, co zrobiła. Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, kim okazała się być. "Endon... Kadi..." Rozbita... Podzielona między dwóch mężczyzn, okazała się być straszną kobietą, manipulującą uczuciami tylko po to, żeby samej poczuć się lepiej. Co mogła teraz zrobić? Wybrać? Nie, nie potrafiłaby... Z jednej strony Endon, jej wieloletni przyjaciel i partner... I Kadi, skryty, tajemniczy, ale miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało Aishę jak magnes. "Co ja mam zrobić?!" - zastanawiała się. - "Podjąć decyzję? Nie mogę... Nie..." Oparła się ręką o ścianę i spuściła głowę. Pozwoliła wodzie swobodnie spływać po jej ciele, z nikłą nadzieją, że oczyści także jej umysł. Nie było to jednak możliwe. Stała tak, bezsilna, wewnętrznie rozdarta. W głębi duszy wiedziała... Wiedziała, że musi wybrać... - No no no... - Aisha usłyszała kobiecy głos dochodzący gdzieś od strony drzwi. - Wspomnienia Endona nie kłamały, ładna jesteś. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i ujrzała Shaylę opartą o framugę wejścia. W lewej ręce trzymała swoją buławę. - Nie bój się kochaniutka, chcę tylko porozmawiać. Aisha zakręciła wodę. Wyminęła Vortixx i podeszła do stołu, na którym leżały ręczniki i elementy pancerza. Zaczęła się wycierać. - Aisha, tak? - Skąd znasz moje imię? - ostro spytała dziewczyna. - Aj, uważaj bo mnie poparzysz! - zażartowała Shayla. - Cóż, Kader nie był w stanie mi odmówić. Aisha zatrzymała się, jakby ukłuta tym co usłyszała, jednak po chwili wróciła do wycierania się. - Jesteś dość... małomówna - zauważyła Vortixx. - Jakieś problemy wewnętrzne? Nie możesz się zdecydować? Ach, no tak. Kader, Endon... Którego z nich wybrać? Dziewczyna energicznie odrzuciła ręcznik. Zabrała się za zakładanie tych elementów pancerza, które zdjęła do mycia. Czuła, że Shayla chce wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, co już prawie się stało. - Mogę ci jedynie doradzić... - Nie - szybko ucięła Aisha. - Nic od ciebie nie chcę. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Vortixx przez chwilę patrzyła na nią z niesmakiem. Oderwała się od framugi drzwi i podeszła do dziewczyny. Aisha bez strachu spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. - Ułatwię ci wybór. - Shayla uśmiechnęła się. - Kader zostanie tutaj, ze mną. - Zostaliśmy schwytani, to chyba oczywiste, że tutaj zostaniemy - spokojnie powiedziała dziewczyna. Czuła jednak, że Vortixx wie coś więcej, ale nie chce na razie tego zdradzać. - Doprawdy... - mruknęła druga. Położyła prawą rękę na biodrze stając swobodnie i uśmiechając się z jeszcze większą nonszalancją niż wcześniej. - Więc Seinn tylko zapomniał się i dlatego teraz idzie tu z kolejnym Wyrzutkiem, tak? Aisha poczuła ukłucie strachu, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Czy to możliwe, że ona wiedziała o ich planie? - Kim jest Seinn? - udając zdziwienie spytała dziewczyna. - Nie znam nikogo o takim imieniu. - Nie umiesz kłamać, kochaniutka. - Shayla odwróciła się i kołysząc zwiewnie biodrami powoli zaczęła okrążać Aishę, oglądając ją przy tym uważnie. - No, to powiedz. Jak dokładnie chcecie to zrobić? Mam na myśli zabić Zegalda, oczywiście - uściśliła pytanie. - Zabić Zegalda? Skąd taki pomysł? - Gdy kłamiesz napinają ci się mięśnie szyi i lekko przyśpiesza oddech - beznamiętnie stwierdziła Vortixx. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale Kader nie umie dotrzymać tajemnicy, gdy poprosi go prawdziwa kobieta... Aisha spuściła głowę. Oskarżenie jej przyjaciela o zdradę mocną ją uderzyło. Czy to prawda? Czy Kadi... "Nie!" - skarciła samą siebie, za to, że dopuściła do siebie taką myśl. - "To niemożliwe." - Więc... Chcecie wpaść w trakcie igrzysk i uwolnić wszystkich więźniów. Z ich pomocą, jeśli się zgodzą, chcecie zaatakować Zeglada... - Shayla z uśmiechem patrzyła jak na twarzy dziewczyny maluje się coraz to większe przerażenie. - Zabijecie go... A potem? Co potem? Kader... a może Endon? Ciężki wybór, nieprawdaż? - Nic o nich nie wiesz - wyszeptała Aisha. - Nic... Nie wiesz nic o mnie... Nie wiesz nic o Wyrzutkach... Nie wiesz, do czego jesteśmy zdolni... Vortixx roześmiała się donośnie. Lekko się pochyliła i spojrzała dziewczynie prosto w oczy. - To TY nie wiesz nic o nas! - Przez chwilę patrzyła jeszcze na Aishę, ale potem wyprostowała się. - Chcieliście zaatakować Zegalda nie znając źródła jego potęgi. Ach, racja, Kader chciał się tego dowiedzieć, tyle że ja stanęłam mu na drodze. - Przerwała na chwilę. - Wasz plan uległ zmianie. Radzę wam nie wszczynać buntu, jeszcze nie teraz. Zabierzesz Endona i razem z Seinnem i tą jeszcze jedną uciekniecie. No, chyba że chcecie zginąć, wtedy proszę bardzo, zostańcie. Aisha stała jak wryta. Całkowicie nie rozumiała o co chodzi Shayli. Czy ona chciała im w jakiś sposób... pomóc? - Widzę, że ciężko ci uwierzyć w to co mówię. - Vortixx powoli skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. - Zróbcie to co mówię, to dla was najkorzystniejsza opcja. W tej chwili nie jesteście jeszcze w stanie stawić czoła Zegaldowi. - Niby jakim cudem uciekniemy? - z goryczą spytała Aisha. - Miasto jest ogromne, strażnicy na pewno nas złapią. - Zegald za moją radą zbiera wszystkich strażników na arenie. Nie chcemy by coś wymknęło się spod kontroli. - Zatrzymała się w przejściu. - A co z Kadim? Nie mówiłaś... - Mówiłam - przerwała Aishy. - Kader zostaje ze mną. Możesz oczywiście wybrać. Kader z wami ucieka, ale wtedy zostawiasz Endona na pewną śmierć. Wydaje mi się jednak, że wolisz, by obaj przeżyli... - Oczywiście, że tak... Dziewczyna nie była do końca pewna, czy może zaufać Shayli. Wydawało jej się jednak, że to dobry plan. Ale czy to naprawdę jedyne wyjście? Zostawić Kadiego w rękach wroga? Uratuje wtedy Endona... Ale czy będzie później w stanie spojrzeć na swoje odbicie w wodzie? Poświęcić jednego przyjaciela za drugiego? - Aż tak ciężko ci przyznać mi rację? - Vortixx nadal stała w przejściu. - Zrób to co mówię. W przeciwnym przypadku oni obaj zginą. Z Zegaldem policzymy się w odpowiednim czasie, gdy Kader przypomni sobie kim tak na prawdę jest. - Policzymy? - Aisha była zaskoczona. - Ty... - Sądziłaś, że go popieram? - Shayla roześmiała sie. - Chcę się go pozbyć, przeszkadza mi. Myśli, że jest najsilniejszy i najmądrzejszy. Typowy zarozumiały samiec... Teraz to nie jest ważne. Kader będzie o wszystkim poinformowany, więc na pewno pomoże wam w ucieczce. Twoim jedynym zadaniem będzie dopilnować, by Seinn i wasza dziwna przyjaciółka nie nabroili zbytnio. Dziewczyna niepewnie skinęła głową na znak, że się zgadza. Shayla opuściła pomieszczenie z wyraźnym zadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Aisha stała już teraz samotnie, pogrążona w myślach. Czy postąpiła słusznie? Czy powinna zaufać Shayli? Wiele pytań kłębiło się jej teraz w głowie. Jednak nie to martwiło ją teraz najbardziej. "Kadi..." Rozdział XII nigdy, bo tercio ma focha Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach